Nightmare Reborn
by Oni Shin
Summary: The wheels of fate have turned through an act of betrayal. The name Sephiroth will be heard once again. But is it for the worlds destruction or will it be for rebirth. "The Shinobi Era will end." were the last thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto.
1. A Fallen Angel's Rebirth

**Hi everyone and welcome to this new rework of One Winged Nightmare. To which I will let a good friend of mine named Namikaze09 to adotp that version as I work on this one. Because this is called Nightmare's Rebirth. **

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 1: A Fallen Angel's Rebirth_**

Uzumaki Naruto found himself walking down into darkness as his memory kept trying to play on what happened. While his mind started to race with so many thoughts on what lead him to his current state. Because now everything was shattered in his own heart that he did not register anything around. His friends had betrayed him because the council saw fit that he was a threat to their village and told the so called truth of the Kyuubi attack. From that point on Naruto found out a simple truth.

He was alone.

As one by one, everyone of his so called friends. Came up to him and placed all the blame of the wrongs in their lives on his person. Though he was given at least 3 days to leave the borders of Hi no kuni (Land of Fire), none of it made a single worth. Because another truth had settled inside his mind at that moment again. Is that no one from Konoha would ever accept him as a human being. No matter how much he proved himself to be just like them. They were too blinded by their own hatred to see anything else.

**_Flashback_**

"Uzumaki Naruto," Said Koharu. "We are here to give you the appropriate punishment for the attempted assassination of one Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"But I brought Sasuke back." Said Naruto as he saw each member of the council look on him with hate filled eyes. Then turned to the one person he knew that would help him in this time of need. "Baa-chan, please believe me. I would never do anything to Sasuke."

"Be silent, Uzumaki!" Yelled Homura as he adjusted his glasses.

"Uzumaki..." Said Tsunade in a very cold voice that the blond jinchuuriki never heard from her before. "The mission was to retrieve Sasuke. Not fighting him to the point of near death and from eye-witness accounts during the Chuunin exams. Everyone saw you tap into the Kyuubi's chakra willingly and fought Hyuuga Neji to a similar state. Like it or not Uzumaki, but your actions do more than back up the claims of the people of our village."

"You can't be serious..." Said Naruto in a broken voice as he could see his dream being shattered in front of him.

"We are very serious." Replied the Slug princess. "Normally, crimes for attacking a fellow shinobi is death. But since you have returned the Uchiha back to our village. We have made the exception of banishment from our lands and I do believe that we are being more than generous." Tsunade said as she looked at the blond who just broke right before her eyes. "You have will have a limit of three days to collect your things and leave."

After leaving the meeting chambers of the council that day. Naruto made his way to the hospital to see Sasuke that night, one more time before he left for good. Only to see the Rookie 9 along with Team Gai looking at him with looks of disgust on their faces.

"Get out of here you Demon!" Kiba said as he punched the blond in the face. As Naruto made no attempt to even defend himself from the attack. He then saw Shikamaru extend his shadow to trap him as fast as he could. While Lee then started to beat him on his body with great with his speed attacks. Once that was done Sakura along with Ino three kunais that were followed by other objects from Tenten.

"Hinata!" Sakura called out as she saw the Hyuuga heiress look at her. "Go for that death blow with your Juken."

"Hai!" Replied Hinata as she ran over to Naruto with speed that no one had seen her use.

However just as her palm was going to connect with her target. Her fist had been stopped by a wall of sand that shielded Naruto from her, before she was thrown back. Seeing this made the active members of the Rookie 9's eyes widen in fear once more. Because then looked up to see that Sabaku no Gaara now stood between them and Naruto in a means to protect him.

"I will not allow you to hurt him any further." Said Gaara in a icy voice that made the Konoha gennin take a step back.

Sakura then stepped forward with a smirk on her face. "Only monsters would defend each other." she sneered at the red head for a moment. "But that one must pay for what he has done to our village!" She pointed at Naruto. "And there is nothing you can do anything about it!"

Gaara stood his ground in front of the blond. "We'll see about that." He said as the sand started to shift around his body. As it made the Konoha gennin run in fear. Once that was done, he turned to take him back to the hotel that he was staying at with his siblings.

From that point Naruto had told the three from Suna what had happened in the council chambers. Along with his punishment of banishment that was given to him by Tsunade. Hearing this made both Temari and Kankuro more than angry. Because it was Naruto who is responsible for their little brothers new meaning in life. Though it was going to be a very slow process for Gaara, they were very thankful for him. Gaara then offered Naruto a place in suna for his new home. But he had to decline, because it would cause trouble for the village of suna as that was something he did not want. So he told them that he would be alright by himself.

**_End Flashback_**

_"Ero-sennin..." _Naruto thought as he kept walking while looking at the clear blue sky above with his glazed over eyes. Though some where in the deepest parts of his heart. Naruto could truly see that the gama-sennin truly cared for him along with Iruka. He also noticed that Kakashi was nowhere to be found on that day and thought to write him off with the others. But still it was not enough for the blond jinchuuriki as he wanted one spot filled with that one person who would love him without doubt.

**_"Humph, it is typical for humans to fear power that their greed filled hearts cannot control." _**Said a voice that was like the very cold air of Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow).

Hearing this made Naruto snap out of his gaze as he found himself on the edge of the cliff that Jiraiya threw him off. "Who's there!" Said Naruto as he got into a defensive stance.

**_"Ease your mind, child." _**Said the voice as it was very calm but still had a dangerous aura about it. **_"If you are looking for a physical body. Then I must inform you, that I no longer have a body to call my own."_**

To this made the blond jinchuuriki's body freeze up as he was talking to a ghost as he started to freak out. To this the wind blew against his body to ease him. However there was just something that Naruto could not entirely place on that wind. It seemed foul or darker than anything he ever felt in his life. "Your... there is just something about you that I don't like." Said Naruto as he heard a cruel laughter from all around him.

**_"heheheheheh..." _**The voice laughed at the blond. **_"You would not be the first one to say such words of distrust, child. Take heed of my words chi..."_**

"STOP CALLING ME CHILD!" Shouted Naruto as his anger was getting to him. "I have a name... Uzumaki Naruto!"

**_"It makes little difference to me." _**Countered the voice. **_"Because you are just that... a child. One born of unsurpassable power. Even if you did not have that parasite within your body. As it clings on to its own very existence and only speaks empty threats."_**

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto as he became very curious.

**_"You were born powerful." _**Replied the voice. **_"However, the parasite within you is preventing you from attaining that power. Out of fear of something else."_**

Hearing this made the blond griped his stomach, while gritting his teeth. "That blasted furball... again it makes me suffer."

**_"Not entirely." _**Said the voice.**_ "If you were to acquire my power. Then you will have a greater chance at taking the pathetic parasite's power for yourself. While it will only watch in humiliation for its own mistakes and you will have the power to do whatever your heart desires."_**

Naruto then raised his head as the last words came to him. "Whats in it for you though?" Asked Naruto as he did not seem very compelled to do as he was told. "I know that nothing comes cheap in the world."

**_"Indeed, nothing dose not come at a price."_** Said the voice as it sounded pleased with the blond's wit. **_"All that I ask, is that once you acquire my power. Is that you take my name as it was one of great fame and infamy along with fear in the heart of my enemies."_**

"Alright then." Said Naruto as he looked determined in his eyes. "What must I do?

This time the voice did not give any kind of response to the blond as a powerful wind blew from behind and made Naruto lose his footing as he started to fall into the darkness again. This time however things would be very different for him once he emerged.

**_Konoha: At the same time_**

"YOU DID WHAT!" yelled a very angry toad sage. "What possible reason could you have to banish Naruto!" Demanded Jiraiya as he looked at an annoyed Slug Princess.

"Naruto has become very dangerous to the village, Jiraiya." Said Senju Tsunade as she rested her head on her laced hands. "The level of damage that he caused Sasuke's body was near death status and I as the Godaime Hokage have to protect the village."

To this Jiraiya scowled at the woman. "You sound just like Danzo, Senju." Said the toad sannin as he saw the blond kage twitched her brow at his words. "I bet Sarutobi-sensei is spinning in his grave now."

"Now that is enough Jiraiya!" Yelled Tsunade as she looked ready to punch the man through her office wall. "As Hokage and being a ninja all together. The village must come first before personal feelings as there is no room for such. Clearly Sarutobi did not see things as such and look where that has gotten him."

The Gama sennin then narrowed his eyes as the Slug princess for saying disrespectful things about their sensei. "I never thought I would see you say something that sounded like Danzo. You of all people, who is a Medic-nin who saves peoples lives can be this cold.

"I grew up, Jiraiya." Countered Tsunade." I think it is time you did too and stop looking for your so-called destiny. That is nothing but a childs fantasy." Said the blond kage. "Besides... starting tomorrow, you will be taking Uchiha Sasuke as your apprentice."

"I refuse to do that." Said Jiraiya as he looked even more livid. "I have no time to spend on a spoiled brat who cares nothing for the lives of others and further more, you may insult me. But to say that my dream is something to that of a child's fantasy. Is where I draw the line." With that the man then turned his back on his blond teammate.

"Where do you think you are going?" demanded Tsunade as she saw the white head sage stop.

"I do not see any point in telling you, Senju." Replied Jiraiya. "I am going to look for my true student and I am not coming back. Until this village has redeemed itself. Which I doubt that will be happening anytime in the future."

"Jiraiya!" Called Tsunade the man still had his back to her. "If you leave here, then you will be labeled as a missing-nin with a kill on sight order or capture on sight order."

Jiraiya then let a smirk out of at the woman. "Then I guess Konoha will have to do without my books and spy network and-!" He was cut off from saying more. As a burst of power was felt throughout Hi no Kuni as this power felt very sinister in nature. While the people of the village began to panic in thinking that the Kyuubi has been set free and was on its way back to finish its work. _"Has the seal on Naruto broken?" _Thought Jiraiya as he felt the malice laced chakra of kyuubi wash over the village. However this was quickly replaced by another burst of power. That felt far more powerful that the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _"What is this? This one is darker in nature." _Without a second thought Jiraiya jumped out of the window of the Hokage Tower and made his way to the source.

**_Bottom of the cliff_**

In the darkness of the bottom of the cliff a pair of glowing blue slit eyes flared as it looked at the towering top of where he descended. The figure in the darkness then raised his right hand into the air and as soon as he did this. The sky quickly covered by black storm clouds at his command.

"I will no longer be bound by the shackles of the weak humans in this world." said the figure as he let out a smile that is one of cruelty in it. "Unlike Uzumaki Naruto, who allowed himself to be a puppet. I shall not and as promised. I shall take the name of the one before me. For I shall be known to the world as..." With that said silver haired swordsman flew into the cloudy sky above. Not without seeing the face of the Gama-sennin who arrived on the scene to see a person fly out of the cliff.

"Sephiroth..."

Athe the same time as Sephiroth flew into the sky, the two saw each other in slow motion, before Sephiroth left. Jiraiya did not need a second guess to know that is was his godson who flew into the sky. "That was Naruto..." He said to himself. Before sensing a few chakra signatures approaching his location and decided to leave the scene to follow the boy.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_2 Weeks Later_**

It had been a few weeks since his rebirth as Sephiroth from attaining the power he needed to gain access of his full potential. Already he was finding the acquired knowledge and understandings of his locked away portion of himself. To be very pleasing as he gained full understandings of rasengan, along with being able to do it with one hand. What also came to a surprising fact due to his rebirth from darkness. Is that somehow his clothing attire had completely changed as well. He now wore a black coat that went down past his knees and having silver grey shoulder guards over the coat. Under the coat he had on a black skin tight, sleeveless shirt. Along with matching color pants and boots.

**_(A/n: Basically, it is Genesis's clothes with Sephiroth's coloring.)_**

His hair was no long spiky or that bright shade of yellow that made him recognizable to people around him. Instead the color was no silver in color and grown out that almost resembled Yondaime Hokage. Only that some of his bands grew a little over his eyes, while the back grew down to his lower neck.

**_(A/n: It is a mix between Minato's and Ichigo's hair style)_**

He no longer wore shodaime's necklace, instead he wore the stone on his wrist. Sephiroth did not really understand why he chose not to destroy the only link to that cursed village. Nor did he allow his mind to ponder such thoughts on the matter. Because it was of no true concern to him at the moment as he needed to make his own plans for his own life goals. _"I do not have to time to waste on idle thoughts."_

He then looked around himself to see that he was indeed in the Kaminai no Kuni (Lightning Country). Because the village before him is set among the mountains along with a massive looking administration building that loomed over the village. Sephiroth looked the village for a moment on what he was going to do. However just as he took each step closer to the village he felt the traces of foul power signatures of jinchuurikis in the area and this seemed to intrigue him further. As he wished to see if their living conditions were similar to his very own back in Konoha.

Sephiroth then stop in his calm walk to the village when he felt a few presences around the area watching him. "I shall give you this only warning." Said Sephiroth as he closed his eyes. "If you do not show yourself. Than I shall hunt you down like the nuisance you are and kill you one by one... slowly."

"Who are you and what are doing in our village?" Asked a light blond haired woman with large bust-line.

"My reasons are of no concren of yours." Replied Sephiroth as he did not even look at the people around his person. "I will allow you to leave my presence without harm. However if you stay, than I will guaranttee that you will be left in less than a 100%."

The blond haired woman looked into the eyes of Sephiroth in an attempt to challenge the silver haired warrior. But soon regretted the action as his simple gaze was enough to make her step back in fear. "You are in our village and from your looks. I do not think that you would be foolish enough to take on the ninjas of Kumo and if you did manage to defeat us. I can assure you that our battle, will bring unwanted attention to you."

The silver haired warrior gave a very low chuckle that made the Kumo nins hearts beat rapidly. "Your psychological means to make me surrender are futile woman." Said Sephiroth as he closed his slitted eyes at the ninjas. "Because... how would you defeat one who does not posses anything of value or nothing to fear?" He said as he held away from his body and in a green flame. A nodachi type of sword appeared in his hand.

"I've had enough of this!"" said a Kumo anbu as he rushed to the silver haired swords man. "GET HIM! HE IS JUST ONE BRAT!" The anbu roared as he sped at Sephiroth via Shunshin. However, even with the increase in speed. The anbu saw the boy vanish before his eyes as he was coming closer to him.

The busty woman saw the boy then reappear in front of her with his sword lowered in his hands. Only to hear the sound of blood splatter on the ground behind the Sephiroth as he still had his eyes closed for the moment. The one winged angel then opened his eyes to inspect his sword for any traces of blood on the blade. But to his satisfaction, he saw none what so ever as he brought his sword at the Kumo kunoichi as the tip of the blade was merely inches from her neck. "I have given you my warning and you refuse to heed. Which resulted in losing the life of one of your own people. But I shall show you mercy one more time and I would wisely suggest that you take my offer or I shall crush you." He said as his body started to radiate with power once again in the form of lightning.

"Everyone stand aside." Said the woman as she looked at the ninjas with her. Only for a dark skin girl with red hair come up with a scowling look on her face.

"But Samui he just killed one of our friends!" Said the woman as Samui looked at her.

"I know that." Samui replied as she then looked at Sephiroth in the eyes once again. "But I rather not risk the life of another one of our friends to this one."

"A wise decision... Samui." Said Sephiroth as he walked past the ninjas in a very comfortable walk.

Once the silver haired swordsman was out of ear shot from the Kumo ninjas. Samui looked to one of the sides behind a stone to see an anbu break his genjutsu that covered his entire body. "You must report to the Raikage immediantely!"

**_With Sephiroth (Hours Later)_**

The newly reborn one winged angel walked along the village of Kumogakure no sato with his calculating eyes. He was very impressed with the village as it did not really affect the lands environment as Midgar used to, a very long time ago. This was also one of the aspects of gaining the powers of the previous fallen angel, was that he inherited all the memories of the man. The new One Winged Angel was very thankful that his era did not effect the planet as much as his predecessors did. However his slitted eyes started to flare up, when he remembered why he came to the village and that was to see the living conditions of the jinchuuriki. To which if he did not find up to his expectations. Then he would burn the village to the ground while hunting down those that believe themselves to be superior. He was then brought out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his coat. Only to turn around to see a small girl looking up at him with eyes that showed innocence.

"A-a-ano..." Said the little girl as she looked up at the One Winged Angel.

"Is there something that troubles you?" Asked Sephiroth.

The little girl looked nervous at the one winged angel as she tapped her two index fingers. Which resulted in Sephiroth remembering a certain Hyuuga heiress back in his former village. "...M-my c-cat...won't-t...come...d-d-down." Her voice stuttered as she looked at the silver haired swordsman with shyness.

To this Sephiroth looked up at a pole that has a few power lines connected by wires as the cat looks down at the girl. "Am I correct to assume that you want to have your cat returned to you." Said Sephiroth as he saw the little girl nod her head once confirm with his answer. "Very well then." Answered Sephiroth as he levitated off the ground up to the top of the power line and with great ease retrieved the cat without troubles. Once he finished the simple task of retrieving the little girl's pet, who smiled happily. When she was watching the one winged angel descend down to the ground where she waited. Sephiroth then gently gave her back the orange stripped cat. As he watch the cats owner along with the feline have looks of affection for the other as one would have with family. For a moment or two Sephiroth felt an ache in his person, while watching the display.

However his musings were cut short as he noticed people were looking at him awe struck murmurs for his deed in helping a child. Along with his ability to ascend into the air with great power that he seemed to posses on his person. It was something that no one had ever truly seen in the shinobi world to date in reality. Because most would not really lower themselves to do such bothersome tasks as help a child with their pet and would brush it off by say. That the animal will return home when it is hungry or when it wants to. But to the new One Winged Angel that is the current Sephiroth of this era. The small part that was Uzumaki Naruto still felt the needs to help people that needed it, whether it was big or small. The one winged angel then turned on his heels to continue his search for his current mission objective and that was to search for the two jinchuuriki. Only to feel the tug on his coat once more as he turn his head to the side to see the little girl smile at him.

"T-T-Thank y-you." she stuttered as this made the silver haired swordsman to nod his head and begin his walk around the village once more. "W-wait" she called out to the Sephiroth as then made him stop but not to face her. "W-What i-i-is you-r name? M-Mine is H-H-H-Hikari."

"My name is Sephiroth..." Replied the silver haired swordsman as he started to walk away from the girl who bowed her head at his retreating form.

The new One Winged Angel had decided to that he would have better chances of find thing two jinchuuriki at night. Than he would have at day time as he thought that he would have better chances of finding the said people. The only loose end was that he was not sure if he had the money to stay at an inn for the night and would have to resort to sleeping outdoors. After looking around the village for a place to stay for his short time in his current location. Sephiroth came across fancy furnished Inns as they gave the One Winged Angel, the impression of being expensive for only 538 yen that is the only money he had at the time. All the silver haired swordsman knew, was that he needed what money he had on him. Would be needed for food that would be good enough to last very long trips across the elemental nations.

After looking for a few hours as he was about to give up his search to find suitable accommodations to stay. He came upon on inn that looked very simple in furnishings that the ones he inspected before this one and decided to go inside for any vacant rooms left. But once he got inside the Inn, his slitted eyes nearly widen at what he saw.

"S-Sephiroth-san!" Stuttered/exclaimed the little girl named Hikari as she sat on a stool with a woman who looked to be her mother. As the said woman looked from the swordsman to her daughter for a moment or two.

Only to smile at the One Winged Angel who is standing right in front of them as he just looked at the two. "So you must be the young man that my little Hikari-chan is talking about earlier." Said the woman. "Thank you for helping my daughter in getting her cat down from the post today."

"It was no inconvenience to me." Replied Sephiroth as he still did not show a smile or anything that would make other ego grow. "But I would like to know if your Inn has any vacant rooms left. So I can rest my body for an hour or two."

Hikair's mother then brought out a check in book to see if she had any vacancies left. After turning a few pages in the book, she then looked up at Sephiroth with a pleasing smile on her face. "Well you are in luck." She said. "Because we have 2 rooms left, that are open."

"How much is the price?" he asked.

"Well... we charge about 244 yen for one night." She answered. "But since you help my little girl. How about... 120 yen?"

"That is acceptable." Said Sephiroth as he took out his money and paid for his room. "I will take my leave in 3 hours." He said as he went up the stairs to his room.

**_Time skip (Night: Kumo)_**

True to his words, the One Winged Angel woke from his sleep that took only three hours. After leaving the Inn, he had decided to keep himself hidden from the ninjas of Kumo. So that his could search of the demon vessels in the cover of the night. However he then suspected that the people of Kumo, minus the Inn keeper knew of his presence in town. Because the streets showed no signs of people walking around the streets. He the remembered from helping that little girl, that he had seen a place that looked to be training areas. He then made the choice to take care of his enemies.

Sephiroth walked passed by eight training areas that were away from the living areas of civilians. He then found a location that he deemed suitable for a battle with anyone that followed him. However the One Winged Angel then showed a pleased look on his face as he felt power that was not human approaching his location. He then turned his gaze on to the full moon that hovered in the sky as he felt a very powerful aura coming from it.

"So your the guy that met with Samui's team outside the village earlier." Said a voice that came from the One Winged Angels back as it sounded to be that of an older girl in her late teens or early twenties. "Your very foolish to stay in the village after killing one of our comrades."

Sephiroth then finally turned around to see the owner of the voice as she had a very long pony tail. That is going down in a braided fashion, which gave the SOLDIER remnant a satisfied look on his person. Because it really did sicken Sephiroth, that the kunoichis of Konoha. Cared more about love then they did for their country. "I see... so you are the jinchuuriki." Spoke Sephiroth as he saw the woman flinch at knowing what she is. "I must say that you have saved me a great deal of time in my search. But I hoped that I would get to encounter the other jinchuuriki as well."

"Since you know of me..." Said the blond girls as she brought out a tanto from her back. "I can't let you escape the village or to breath for that matter."

"Come and try..." Replied Sephiroth as he saw the female jinchuuriki get into a defensive stance. "To whom will I be defeating with minimal effort?"

The woman did not say anything for a moment as she was having an internal battle within herself. **"Kitten, I don't think we should be fighting this one." **Said a voice in her mind as she did not take her gaze off the One Winged Angel.

_"What are you talking about?" _Asked the woman as she knew that her bijuu could see through her eyes. _"This brat has killed one of my few friends in the village and he must pay with his life."_

**_"_For once in your life, please listen to me!_" _**Pleaded the bijuu as it looked into the eyes of Sephiroth and for the first time felt utter fear from a simple gaze. **_"_He is not human. We can't defeat him."**

_"Just watch me..." _The woman said mentally. "It's Nii Yugito and you are?"

"Sephiroth..." Replied the silver haired swordsman as he could sense fear coming from the bijuu within the woman.

**"N-N-No... Not HIM!" **Said the Nekomata as he hissed in fear of the male that stood before her and her vessel. **"Kitten, we must run away!" **Yugito did not give the Nibi any attention as he kept hissing at her as she looked at Sephiroth with anger filled eyes. "I am going to show the reasons why I am a jinchuuriki!"

Despite hearing what was said to him just seconds ago, Sephiroth stood his ground. As he watched the blond jinchuuriki become consumed in blue flames that rose to the ground and started to take a shape. It only took moments for the fire to stop rising from the ground as it took the form of a two tailed cat with a blue flamed body. To this, the One Winged Angel let out a small smirk at his new foe. While looking at the beast with calculating eyes on his method of battle.

"A body made up from the flames of the dead..." Said Sephiroth calmly before spreading his hands out a little. "But I am very curious to see how you will battle against the very flames of hell." The silver haired swordsman then began to levitate off the ground high above the Nekomata as clouds began to gather in the sky.

Shinobi's of Kumo had gathered around when they felt Yugito unleash her jinchuuriki mode in a training ground. But as soon as they arrived along with the Raikage to see what made his niece transform. However just as he arrived with a few other ninjas, including his brother Killer Bee. They saw a person rising high into the air, like he was some sort of angel of some kind. But that soon changed with burning red flames shot out from the ground in the form of a tornado and then a hand shot out from the flames in a pulling motion. A head started to emerge from the flames as it looked like a wolf with big curved black horns. Then soon it pulled it's upper body out as it had muscles that could put the Raikage to shame. On it's arms were black gauntlets that were mainly black with yellow metal on it and with a red jewel in the center. Finally the creature brought out it's legs that are hoofed along with a flame tip tail.

**_[A/n: I have a pic of this in my profile.]_**

"What is that thing!" Said a frightened Kumo nin as he was not the only one in fear.

"Ifrit..." Said Sephiroth as the creature turned its attention to the One Winged Angel in acknowledgement. "Finish this... In one blow." Commanded the Sephiroth and was answered with Ifrit saying. **"As you wish, my master."**

The creature of flames reeled it fist back as it started to no longer burn in its unholy flames. Before hitting the Nibi dead in the stomach as the said jinchuuriki too was frozen in fear at the sight of Ifrit. Once the flamed summon's fist made contact with the blue flamed body of the Nibi no Nekomata. The said creature then let out a painfull hiss from the impact of the One Winged Angels summoned beast's strength. Ninjas around watched the battle of beasts in awe at the display of power. Then saw that the Nibi's flamed body began to go down after being hit from the towering flamed beast. Until finally the body of the Nekomata was no more and Ifrit let out a victorious roar. Before dissipating into flames.

Sephiroth then landed on the ground next to the unconscious form of Yugito as he hair was sprawled out. "I would have expected a challenge from a powerful tailed beast. That you ninjas of the Elemental Countries that you fear so very much." Said the fallen angel in a disappointed voice that echoed around him.

"Be that as it may you brat." Said a gruff voice from his left as a large muscular dark skinned man approach with a hat that said Raikage. "But as I see it. You are no longer at full strength from that Kuchiyose you called forth and I have the advantage over you." Said the Raikage as he took his kage robes of to show that he is in full battle gear. "However, I am willing to over look your transgression. If you pledge your loyalty to Kumo right now."

To this the One Winged Angel let out a low bone chilling chuckle at his opponent. "I sense that you do have some skill on your person. However, I will not allow myself to be controlled by the hands of weak humans. Like the people of Konoha were to me before they banished me for returning an undeserving inscet."

The Raikage then let out a disappointed sigh. "It is really a shame. That I have to kill one of your strength." Said the Kage of Kumo. "My name is Hiroshi and I already know your name as you introduced yourself earlier. Because Samui here heard you say it before my niece went full Jinchuuriki mode on you, Sephiroth."

"Since we do not have the need to introduce ourselves..." Sephiroth trailed off as he disappeared from everyone's sight, only to reappear behind the Raikage with his sword held lazily in his right hand. "...We do not need to make our battle theatrical." He finished as the Raikage's blood shot out from his body from multiple cut wounds and the shouts of "RAIKAGE-SAMA!" could be heard from ninjas around the training area. The One Winged Angel then turned his gaze to Killer Bee who is holding Yugito in his arms. "Be wary of people who travel in pairs. That wear black cloaks with red clouds. Because these people are on the hunt for Jinchuuriki." He said before flying into the night sky and left Kumo faster than anyone could travel.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_With Jiraiya (Else Where)_**

The Gama Sennin found himself in one of the bars that is a locations in his spy network. He sat in front a woman with very long purple tinted black hair. Wearing a very sexy shrine maidens outfit that showed off her curves. "Long time no see, Jiraiya-sama!" She squealed happily at the toad sage who just gave a cheesy grin.

"Ooohhh! Saki-chan." Said Jiraiya as he felt the woman's bust smash into his chest as he gave a perverted giggle. Before he remembered the reason for visiting set into his mind. "Sorry, Saki-chan. But I have actually come here on very serious business." He said in a very serious tone of voice that matched by his facial expression.

This made Saki let go of her favorite customer so that she could see his face. Which she had seen many times before nodding her heard in understanding. "Come this way then." Said Saki as she walked into the back of the bar, being accompanied by Jiraiya. It did not take long for the two people to come into a very relaxing sitting area that is hidden underground. "So what is it, that has you not being your normal self?" Asked Saki in a different voice as she poured each other a drink.

"I am looking for someone." Answered Jiraiya as he saw Saki gave a slight smirk.

"Is this about those guy of that Akatsuki again." Replied Saki as she gave the toad sage a wary look. "I have already told you, what Itachi told me the last time you were here. They have gone into hiding once more and Itachi-san said that making reports will be a little bit slower than usu-."

"It is not Akatsuki this time." Said Jiraiya as this caught Saki off guard.

The hostess then blinked her eyes a few times for a moment. Before placing her head on her hands as she gave the man an interested look on her face. "Oh my... So what is it that has you like this all a sudden." Said Saki as she had a playful grin on her face. "Are you cheating on me with another bar hostess and I thought that you said. That if you wanted to have a threesome or more. All you had to do was ask me."

"Pfft, I wish it were that." Jiraiya said as he went dreamy for a second or two. Before going back to his business state again. "No, this time it is a boy that I am looking for."

"Oh Jiraiya-sama..." Wailed the hostess. "What have I done wrong to stir you away from the pleasures of women."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the Sannin along with the woman across from him as they calmed down. "Again no, this time is my godson... who I failed to protect from his sufferings." He said as he looked down in shame only to feel a hand on his back and another on his wrist. "I really screwed up this time." He said as he saw the hand gave his wrist a gentle squeeze.

"Jiraiya..." Said Saki as she looked at the depressed man who did not raise his hand. "I know that you had a good reasons for why you had to leave the village. Because you said that around the age of five. You wanted to protect the village and him from any threat that lurked from his father's enemies and with Iwa. Well you know they will never let go of their own hatred for the Yondaime in your village. Though if it meant leaving him unprotected for a few years along with Orochimaru promise to destroy Konoha still lingered. What choice did you have?"

"I know..." Said a tired sounding Jiraiya. "But still it is no excuse for me, leaving him to suffer."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Days Later (Sephiroth)_**

The One Winged Angel found himself sitting on a chair in a room with metal walls all around him. He looked at a 3D monitor in front of him as it was showing him other rooms that were like the one he is in. However the other rooms on the monitor were doing a few things that only the One Winged Angel knew of the happenings as he watched with a pleased smile on his face. He then typed in something on the key board in front of him. Which made the monitor change in front of him to show a strange looking object that spun very slowly. However he was brought out of his musing when an alarm went off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Sephiroth in an irritated voice.

**"My apologies." **Said a voice that came from all around him. **"But we people coming into the area."**

"Are these intruders in the facility?" He said with his voice being in clam tone.

**"Negative." **The voice replied. **"The security feedback show no one in the facility at this current time."**

To the Sephiroth crossed his fingers as for a moment. "Is it possible to show me. The intruders?"

**"Affirmative." **Said the voice as it brought up a screen of three people making camp in the forest. Sephiroth just stared at the people on the screen for a moment. Until another alarm went off again.

"Are there more intruders?" Asked the silver haired swordsman.

**"Correct." **The voice Replied as it brought up another screen to showed three more people in the forest.

"It looks like I am going to have to look up Project Strahl on an appropriate time." Said Sephiroth as he got up from his seat and summoned his Masamune to his hands. "However, I must pay my unwelcome guests a visit." With that said, the One Winged Angel left the room and began his hunt.

**_With the intruders_**

"I can't believe this!" Complained a boy as he stretched out his arms. "Why would Tsunade-sama have us look for some stupid bug. To track down that demon of all things?"

"Uzumaki is a big threat to our village." Shino replied in his usual voice. "As such, allowing him to live. Is very unwise."

"B-but what i-if we c-c-can't defeat him Shino-kun." Said Hinata as she was preparing their meals.

While in their having their conversation among themselves. They were not aware that the New One Winged Angels, who is floating above them. Watched his prey with calculating eyes on how he would make them regret their actions on his person. As they would be the first to go into an one winged nightmare. That they would never be able to wake up from, ever again.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_TBC_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that is a wrap for Nightmare Reborn and I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of this story. As a good friends of mine named Namikaze09 asked me if he would like to adopt One Winged Nightmare. To which I agreed to let him. I am keeping the pairing a secret that only me along with one other knows. So see you in the next episode of this fic. Well I will be working on my Sennin vs Avatar and Ryuujin Sennin fics along with a another re-write of Naruto: Entrance Into Fantasy. I do hope that I had captured a good mix of a good Naruto/Sephiroth personal in this fic.**


	2. Loyalties

**Hello to all the fans of this fic called Nightmare Reborn. Though there are a few people who did not like that I made Hinata the way she is and rest assured. That her reasons for being like this will be explained in this chapter along with a few other characters change of heart. Now I have read one review who said that my fic is really bad and an insult to fanfiction. I may not agree with him on flaming or ranting on this story as it was a great joy. But I will agree with him on one thing and that is not to rant back at him. He has his on views on my story as I have mine. So for the good of the fans of this fic, will keep going with the story while not lowering myself to that level. Now that I was bringing something new to the Naruto/Final Fantasy crossovers. By which I mean the acts of being betrayed by characters that were never done. Though not many may not like it or do like it as it is new for this type of crossover.**

**

* * *

**

**_I would like to thank the two people who have been by my side for so long now._**

_**Namikaze09**_

_**Danny Stringer**_

**Thank you so very much for being my friends.**

**

* * *

**

**_Q&A_**

**_Philbriglex - _**Yeah, I know that I have a lot of re-writes in my profile. That is because, I knew I could do more with the said fics I made and choose to do it.

**_Kidimaru - _**Thank you for the offer of doing editing and I will say now. That I know that am having problems with missing letters and misplacing too. But I know that I am very slowly improving on it along with not being prefect either. I am really trying my best though and will be better in this chapter. Again thank you for the offer.

**_Tristan76 - _**Two parts of your review will be answered in this chapter.

**_Jarjaxle - _**Again like Tristan76. Your question will be answered in this chapter. But your important question about a harem, the answer is yes. There will be a harem in this fic and I have choosen the girls for it already. Again it will be something not entirely done yet like others. So I am afraid that you will have to wait.

**_UzumakiCest - _**Well I cannot answer you one forgiving Jiraiya. Because that would be a spoiler for other fans out there, I'm sorry.

**_Jazze - _**I am not entirely sure as of putting Mikoto and Kushina in this fic yet. But like I said in the introduction of this chapter in response to Tsunade being to the one to betray Naruto. It was something that is very rarly done in fanfics and that is why I did it. To give something a bit new for the fans.

**_HolyKnight5 - _**Hinata's attitude will be explained in this chapter. Now as for the rest of your review... Well I can't say that. Because it will be a spoiler. I am sorry.

**_Volos - _**The reasons for betrayal will be shown in other chapters or being said by the characters. Now as for the harem, sorry but I already made my choice.

**_tcr12 - _**I am not sure on Kushina and Mikoto being alive yet.

**_hellzanetruesdale - _**There are fics like that? I had no idea about those ones at all. But no, I do not plan to do that at all.

**_Shin-Kai1017 - _**I am sorry that I cut the story. But I felt that I could really do better with a rewrite and thank you for enjoying One Winged Nightmare. But I did pay a little respect to that one at the end of Chapter 1.

**_Silvdra-zero - _**You will just have to wait in this chapter.

**_Sephiroth the One Winged God - _**It makes me happy to know you enjoyed the story. Because that is what I enjoy in making fanfics, is to give people a good time in reading them.

**_Nobody Foot Soldier - _**Who knows about that one, Lol.

**_crimsonmoon08 - _**Is it? I never really noticed that when I was doing the story. But in a way you are right about it... just a little.

**_viscious aggression 101 -_** ...Um thank you for saying so and I'm happy you liked it.

**_Skelo - _**Thank you for your words and I really mean it.

**_Silber D. Wolf - _**I really do enjoy the rewrite myself too and glad you did as well.

**_bankai777 - _**I can't say because it will be a spoiler. So your going to have to wait like everyone else.

**_Sweet Heavens - _**Really... I never say it like that Lol.

**_Psudocode Samurai - _**Well the village as always worshiped Sasuke for his name and hated Naruto for the Kyuubi. Now not everyone in the mission was there when they betrayed Naruto. Only the ones who were in the fic, because I am keeping everything a secret.

**_Radiant Demon -_** You will have to wait and see.

**_hanipman - _**This was like I said before with other Naruto/Sephiroth fics. The combination of the old Naruto's kindness with the trade marks of Sephiroths personality and power is something that was never really done. So I wanted to go for something that has not been done.

**_BlazingFireAngelXXX - _**Their betrayals or one of them will be explained in this chapter.

**_GenoBeast -_** Sometimes hate can be irrational and Danzo... well there are things that he would do to ensure his villages safety. Because he was a realist.

**_thanatos's-shadow - _**Nope, Hinata will not be in the harem. But if you must do something like this fic. Then by all means go for it and make sure you come up with something that is eye-catching and new.

* * *

**Now there is a reason why I do not use a beta-reader, which everyone keeps telling me to use. That is because I want the readers to not know how the story is going to be done. Even though there are a few people who use about so many beta-readers for their own fics. To which I have no problem with, because it is your way of doing things. But me... Well I choose to keep everything a secret from fans so that they can come back to the story to read more. Which has been working for some of my fics and I do let a few people read a portion of what I have. To get a real feel for the fic or show as I seen them when I do my works in the stories. Because I go by one saying that made so much sense to me which I will say now. Because it has worked for my fics, all this time.**

**xxxx**

_**"Seeing the show does the talking. The show must speak for itself. Thats how it should be."**_

**xxxx**

**I made DRC: Sennin vs The Avatar with this notion or rather the first version. In the review for the first version of my DRC Series. A fan once said that they had never read a fic where Naruto traveled to a new dimension with the powers of Rinnegan. Though when I did the rewrite it was not as good as the original version. I will always do my fics with that one saying in mind.**

**Now without anymore talking, let us start the show.**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 2: Loyalties_**

Sephiroth watched the genin that made Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenai in the forest as they were making the final preparations to their camp sight. The One Winged Angel had decided to wait for his time to strike on his foes as he was no longer a foolish dreamer anymore. No, that was all in his shattered past of a child who was along in the world. Now he was more clam and collected when his predecessor gave him the power to crush his enemies under his feet. Sephiroth then choose to watch the genin team which consisted of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. To which he saw as mere insects that were not entirely worth his complete effort to defeat. But he was also very curious as to why they had betrayed their old friendships to his former self.

_"Just what the hell is so special about this Bikochou anyways?" _Asked Kiba as he was clearly annoyed with the mission he was given by Tsunade.

Shino then stopped looking at the berries he was inspecting to serve as food for dinner. _"Hokage-sama labeled Uzumaki as a S-level threat to the village. Should he wish to return for revenge against those he may believe to have wronged him. As Orochimaru had done in the chuunin exams, before he killed Sandaime Hokage." _Replied Shino in his emotionless voice. _"Allowing such an enemy to live is very unwise."_

"I sense that you were not given the complete truth, Aburame." Said Sephiroth as his lips curled into a small smirk on his face. Before going back to listening to the genin team once more.

_"B-But the village is safe without the demon inside its wall." _Said Hinata as she still had a problem with stuttering when she spoke.

It was here that Kiba had turned around to look at the Huuyga heiress. _"By the way, why did you turn your back on it anyways?" _Said Kiba as he really wanted to know why his teammate attacked the blond. But unknown to them, was that Sephiroth was also very curious to why she betrayed his trust.

_"Well you see..." _Said Hinata as she began her story into her past.

**_Flashback_**

It was the day after the failed kidnapping attempt by a representative from Kumogakure no sato and the death of Hyuuga Hizashi, the father of Hyuuga Neji. The clan head of the Hyuuga clan sat in front of his eldest daughter who looked to her father with curiosity. "Hinata, I am here to tell you that your uncle has just recently died." Said Hiashi as he saw his daughter look at him with hurtful eyes and looked on the verge of crying. "Listen to me, the death of your uncle could have been avoided. If it were not for Sandaime Hokage's meddling in our clan affairs."

"W-W-What d-do y-y-y-you m-mean Otou-sama?" Hinata asked/cried as she like her uncle.

To this Hiashi let out an irritated sigh as he was straining himself to speak his mind. "Kumo had asked for our villages Jinchuuriki or the life of your uncle. Naturally I would have given them our villages Jinchuuriki in a heart beat. But Sadaime was informed by the clan elders of last nights incident and came to a decision. That was to give Kumo your uncle's life so that they could keep the Jinchuuriki in the village."

"Y-Y-You mean h-hakufu-sama w-w-would still b-b-be a-alive i-if we g-gave them a J-Jinchuuriki." Said Hinata as she could not entirely understand what a jinchuuriki.

"Correct, the Jinchuuriki get to live happily. While your cousin Neji must go through his life without his father and your mother would still be alive as well. Because she went into battle fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune to which is also related to the Jinchuuriki." Said Hiashi as he saw his daughter's eye flare with hatred in her eyes. "Should you encounter the Jinchuuriki of Konoha. Make them feel the pain that our family has gone through."

"Hai!" Hinata Replied.

**_End Flashback_**

"_Now you know the reason of my families suffering._" Said Hinata in a different tone of voice. _"It is why I agreed to accept this mission."_

_"Not alone though." _Said Kiba as he wrapped one arm around the Hyuuga girl's shoulder which made her blush. _"Remember that we're a team and we help each other out. Besides that stinking demon is weak now and I bet we could beat him"_

_"Y-Your r-right K-Kiba-kun!" _Hinata agreed with her teammate as her voice was filled with renewed strength.

_"Do not underestimate Uzumaki." _Interjected Shino as he had to think logically in the team. _"The last time you fought Uzumaki and underestimated him. You lost in your match during the elimination matches to the finals of the Chuunin exam."_

_"Hey that didn't count at all!" _Barked Kiba as he gritted his teeth about his match against Naruto. _"If that freaking demon hadn't farted. I would have won the match and gone off to the finals and become a chuunin by now."_

Sephiroth then turned his chair the monitor that is giving him real time feedback as he really did not want to waste his time in listening to the Inuzuka's arrogant barking any further. The One Winged Angel let out a very short chuckle at display of bravado by Team 8's hopes of defeating him. "A team that fights together, shall be on their knees together begging for my forgiveness at my feet."

_"But why didn't Tsunade-sama ask Jiraiya-sama to use his spy network to track the demon?" _Asked Kiba loudly as this made Sephiroth come back to the monitor to listen in once more.

Shino did not say anything to reply his teammate at the moment. _"Because Jiraiya-sama has defected from the village to join Uzumaki." _Said Shino in his neutral tone of voice.

To this Sephiroth's eyes had widened in surprise as he was sure that the man had turned on him as well. _"...Ero-sennin..." _He thought to himself.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_The Next Night_**

Sephiroth watched through the monitors in fron of him as he saw the Hyuuga heiress's new form of her cousin's Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Sgins, Sixty Four Palms of the Hand). The One Winged Angel looked at the display with little amusment on his face (If he wanted to show it). "Such a wasted effort and lack of battle strategy." Said Sephiroth as he saw that the time to strike was now and started to walk out of the room.

**_Team 8_**

Hinata then watched Kiba use his new family jutsu that combined himself along with Akamaru to form a large two headed dog. That had tore apart a Iwa kunochi's insect summons in five minutes. Once the Kiba had finished off the large bee looking summons and it's summoner. The Inuzuka then canceled his jutus before going back to his friends to see that Shino still had the bug in a container.

"The Bikochou is ready to take to use." Said Shino as he lifted the cage. When he saw Hinata pulled out Naruto's hitai-ate that is in a plastic bag. "All that is left is to place Uzumkai's Hitai-ate in the container for the Bikochou to take the scent and report back to Tsunade-sama with great haste."

"Let's hurry back to Konoha an-" Kiba said as he was cut off by the sound of hands clapping.

The clapping got louder as the sound got closer and closer to their location. But Team 8 could not find the direct source of the clapping as it got closer to them. "I will admit that you three have provided little amusement to me." Said a voice from the darkness that sounded like it was coming from all around themselves. The then clapping sounds finally stopped and out from the shadow to their left they saw him. "It's good to see you... Team 8" Sephiroth said as he smiled at the team.

_"My bugs... they are no longer moving." _Thought Shino as this never happened to him before. _"They're afraid of this person. It is best that we make our retreat from him as fast as we can. Wait... he's the one that defeated the Raikage"_

"I will not allow you to leave this area." Said the One Winged Angel as he turned his gaze on Shino. "I see that Konoha has sent three lowly ninjas to find a means to search of an instrument to locate the village's bane." This made the members of Team 8 flinch at his words. "This I shall not allow to happen."

"Tch, some demon lover like those blasted ramen owners." Said Kiba as he took a soldier pill and got ready for another fight as did Hinata. This made Sephiroth look at the Inuzuka with unseen curiosity again.

"Ramen owner?" He said as he saw Kiba grin at him.

"Yeah, those two people that serves that demon food." The Inuzuka sneered at the new SOLDIER of the Elemental Nations. "That daughter of hers will be broken in once the Hokage gets the demon and makes him watch her suffering."

It was at the point that the One Winged Angel had heard enough from Kiba as he took a step forward. "That is a very big mistake..." Said Sephiroth as he saw Hinata charge at him with her palms being infused with chakra. The Hyuuga heiress then struck with her right palm which the silver haired swordsman just turned his body with ease. She then moved her left palm to his chest and was again avoided with minor movements of his own. Hinata then spun on the heel of her sandal to use the speed to do a spinning palm strike against Sephiroth. Only for him to raise his right wrist and blocked her attack and then grabbed the girl by her head in his hand. As he spun his body jsut as she did moments ago before tossing her like a rag doll into Kiba. With the force of the toss made the two skid across the ground 20 feet away from him.

"Now that the two distractions are out of the picture." Said Sephiroth as he turned his gaze on Shino and knew that the Aburame is afraid of his mere presence. "If you turn the bikochou to me now and I might allow you return to your village unharmed."

"I doubt that you would allow us to leave unharmed." Said Shino as he was trying to buy sometime for his teammates to recover. "And it would be unwise to fight a person of your strength level, Sephiroth."

"I suspected that my victory over the Raikage has spread over all of the Hidden Villages by now." Replied the fallen angel. _"He is using this conversation to distract me from sensing his teammates, how dull." _He thought at the Aburame's tactic then decided to allow the team leader have his wish. "Where does your village place me within its list of enemies?"

Shino did not reply instantly as he was trying to by for time to make an attempt to spread on of his bugs on Sephiroths body without him knowing it. Until finally he felt his colony speaking to him and telling their master that everything was set. "You are currently a S-Rank threat in the eyes of our village and Konoha would rather want you as its ally tha-" The bug user stopped talking as he heard a bone chilling chuckle coming from the One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth then gave Shino a small smile that looked amused by his words. "Should I feel amused for the silly lack of understanding of my power by Kumo, or should I feel insulted by the statement that I merely rate a S-Rank threat to their eyes?" Said Sephiroth as his slit gaze just seem to burn through the Aburame's shades. "Oh well, they will be disabused of such foolish beliefs at their due time, like the rest of the fools in this land, Elysium will become a reality, and this world will be truly a paradise for those that revere Gaia as their true ever loving mother..."

**_"Gatsuuga!" _**A shout roared as the One Winged Angel did not take his gaze of Shino as he whispered a word that could not be heard. _**"Wall.."**_

The two cyclone that sped at Sephiroth's back was mere inches away from hitting its target. Only to be blown back 5 feet away by a glass-like wall that prevented them from hitting the One Winged Angel. Shino watched as his feral teammate just get repelled back from the barrier that protected their enemy as he was trying to come up with a new tactic. But before he could go through anything of the sort, Sephiroth had vanished from his view, like an apparition. Only to turn around as he felt a hand on his shoulder and once he did, the bug user found his neck in Sephiroth's right hand.

"The Aburame clan takes pride in their knowledge of poison and the logical methods on how to treat such." Said Sephiroth as he looked Shino in the eyes and removed his shades. "However that pride borderlines to arrogance, as I am curious to see how your clan find a cure...from your corpse...**_Meltdown." _**He finished as his arm started to glow a very bright orange as it began to charge up with an unknown power. As small orbs of light started to gather from thin air to the One Winged Angel's hand.

At the exact same time that Shino was captured, Hinata had regained consciousness to see her teammate in danger. However just as she was going to help the bug user. Kiba had grabbed on to the heiress to prevent her from hitting the barrier that protected the One Winged Angel as they had to watch helplessly see their friend most likely die.

_"Why is it that I cannot use my Mushi Bunnshin!"_(Bug clone or Bug shadow). Thought Shino in a calm state of panic.

That was until the light that was charging in Sephiroth's hand bursted in a human adult sized beam of light shot out. Which engulfed the bug users entire body as the bright orangish beam shot up into the sky. The silver haired swordsman then let the body of his would be opponent drop to the ground with a loud thudd. Sephiroth then looked at the 3rd degree burned victim lying on the ground as he was in pain. Then turned his attention to the last two members of Team 8. "Now that I have crushed the strongest member of your team." He said as he let his words linger to them for a couple of moments. "I will not kill you, because you three will serve... as a message to those who come after me." With that said He summoned the Masamune to his hand as it appeared in green flames.

Kiba then started to urinate on himself with Akamaru doing the same on his head. While Hinata was on the ground trembling in fear as the One Winged Angel took a closer step toward the. The Inuzuka then passed out from the impeding fear of death that followed Sephiroth as his presence got even closer to them. At the moment he lost consciousness, the fallen angel manage to get the Hyuuga heiress's neck in his hands and started to levitate into the air.

"You would sooner trade the life of one child just to keep your family, Hyuuga Hinata." Said Sephiroth as he did not really tighten his grip on the girl as he brought her close to him to have her look him in the eyes. "For one who is the daughter of that woman, you have truly fallen from her grace. However, I seriously doubt that things between the clan would be anything than different than what it is now. Had your village gave them their jinchuuriki instead of your father's head. As your uncle took his place in the exchange for a peaceful resolve. Do you honestly believe that had he been alive to this point in life. Would he find happiness among your pathetic clan who will only see him as a servant. As his own son would also be force to live when your father steps down as clan head. No, his children and their children would live a life of servitude. Such foolishness indeed, however i will make a better world for humans like them and have their masters down on their kness at my feet."

The One Winged Angel then applied my pressure on her neck as he watched her lose consciousness. Once this was done, he decended to the ground and dropped her body as he looked over to the Inuzuka as he began to drag his body into the darkness. Not before taking the bikochou with him along with the feral looking genin with him.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Konoha (3hrs later)_**

The sun began to rise over the horizon as a new day was just about to begin for the village of Konoha. That was until an anbu squad saw the members of Team 8 laying down unconscious on the ground and one member having blood on his clothes. Without any second thoughts to the situation at hand, the anbu squad then took the members of Team 8 to the hospital for treatment.

Else where in the village of Konoha stood a single man with gravity defying hair at the memorial stone. This man could only look at three four five names that stood out to him as those names were Sarutobi Hiruzen, Higarushi Rin, Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Kushina and lastly was Namikaze Minato. This man that stood in front of the stone with his head down in shame was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Sensei... everyone..."Said Kakashi as he looked up at the sky. "What would you have me do in a time like this?" He kept his gaze at the sky as if hoping for an answer to come to him. As he felt that he had failed everyone that is close to him in his life. Sasuke being of Obito's family had betrayed his trust in using the Chidori against a teammate. But he could only look down in shame broke the rule of abandoning his blond student for training Sasuke. Though he really did want to have Naruto get enough chakra control, so that he could teach him rasengan personally. However that did not really pan out the way he wanted as he was nearly killed by Itachi. He then began to think about the names of the people on this stone were heroes to the village and yet his own father was not among them. Though now he could truly see the reason why his father choose to save his friends. His father valued the life of his friends more than the mission that was at hand for ending the war. Yet he was shunned out by the very people he saved. Which led him to commit seppuku to repent for his actions in prolonging the war. In some ways more than one, Kakashi could see a little bit of his father in Naruto. As the blond jinchuuriki too valued life above everything else in life. Despite the codes that were of a ninjas way of life in any village in the elemental countries as Naruto followed his own path of a ninja.

He was then brought out of his thoughts as a chuunin approached him from the side. "Kakashi-san..." Said the chuunin who was clearly trying to catch his breath. "The ...Hokage... has summoned you...its urgent."

Kakashi then stood where he was for a moment before he shunshined to the Hokage's office. Once he arrived to the office he stood among other jounins along with a few chuunins inside the room as they looked at their kage. Who was pacing behind her desk in clear frustration at something no one knew. That was until Tsunade finally stopped pacing behind her desk as she looked at her loyal ninjas. "It seems that the S-Class criminal, Sephiroth had interfered with one of our most important missions." Said Tsunade as the ninjas murmur among themselves for a moment.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what is this mission you speak of?" Asked a random jounin as his opinion was shared among his peers.

Tsunade did not answer the jounin's question right away as she bit her lip before answering. "This mission was to secure a means to track down Uzumkai Naruto and to assure his elimination from the leaf, before he becomes a threat."

This made Kakashi's only exposed eye widen at the Godaime's words as he wanted to know why. Only for another random ninja to talk over him. "Why should we concern ourselves with the demon?" Asked the ninja as others seemed to agree with them. "He is no longer within our lands and even if he was a serious threat to the village. I am sure with Jiraya-sama's spy network, tracking him down will be no trouble."

"That would be the case." Said Tsunade as her words held no emotion in them. "If Jiraya had not decided to become a missing-nin as well." This made the ninjas in the room start to say random things about the man. But Kakashi had a feeling why the Gama Sennin left the village.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama." Spoke Kakashi as he decided to speak. "But who were involved in the mission that Sephiroth interfered in?"

"They are the members of Yuuhi Kurenai's team." Replied Tsunade as she now spoke with pain in her voice. "Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba were the ones one the mission and encountered Sephiroth. They are now in the hospital with their jounin sensei and two of the members have been injured badly. Especially Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino."

"May I ask what the injuries were?" Asked Kakashi as he was very interested which made Tsunade sigh in annoyance.

"Aburame Shino has been hit with a jutsu that has damage his body with an unknown radiation." Answered Tsunade as she saw her ninjas look a bit worried. "I have been trying to undo the damage to his body. But everything I try to do, only makes his current condition even more worse than it was before. Not even the bugs that neutralizes poisons seem to be helping him. So I am going to have the Nara clan to look over him in their hospitals to try to find a means to cure him. Now as for Inuzuka Kiba... well it seems that Sephiroth decided to remove the one thing that makes him a man."

"You mean he..." Said a chuunin who is very much losing color in his skin.

"Yes, the man was so sadistic." Tsunade said as she looked on her desk. "That he cut his penis off and the doctors at the hospital cannot repair the damage." Hearing this made every man in the room instantly cringe their legs together. While Kakashi just mentally smirked at the boys new status in life. "Now everyone I want all of you to find as much information as you can on Sephiroth." The moment these words left her mouth, everyone seemed not to want to be apart of this meeting. As they all knew the reasons why Sephiroth is a S-Class threat.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Sephiroth (Lab)_**

The One Winged Angel then looked at the 3D monitor in front of him as it displayed highly advance looking creation. However he then closed the monitor as he started to type in a few more keys on the keyboard. Once he did this the monitor then showed a far off location beyond the elemental countries. As it was a forest that seemed to glow with power that looked to be a sort of medium for the Lifestream. Sephiroth then looked at the forest for a moment as he found it to be very interesting. However as much as he wanted to investigate this area, he knew that he needed a transport. Thus came project Strahl as it was an airship left behind from an era after Meteor Fall. Though Sephiroth wanted to venture out to these lands that did not seem to be affected by war or not yet. He knew that he needed allies lend him some aid for the unavoidable destiny of the shinobi era. After taking a moment or two about the future of his homeland he then spun around on his chair.

"Orochimaru and Akatsuki are too much a hindrance to my plans." Said Sephiroth as he got up from his chair to look down at a map of the Elemental Nations. "Even if I was to go against them alone. I would not come out of the battle unharmed and would sustain an injury that will give me a handicap in future battles. So I must enlist strong members to serve me without question and would not allow their own feelings of regret get in their way."

For a moment the One Winged Angel looked out at one of his monitors that showed the village of Kumogakure. As the people were celebrating the survival of their Kage who looked to be in good condition. However to the eye of Sephiroth, he knew that the man was far from being at full recovery. But with the knowledge of that the Raikage now knew at the very moment. Was that the One Winged Angel allowed him to live after their one sided battle and knew to never foolishly underestimate him.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Tori no Kuni (3 days later)_**

Kakashi found himself in battle with two members of Team Gai along with a genin that was promoted after Naruto's banishment. The copy ninja started to think over his own reasons on why Konoha as remained in power for so long. Though it was through a lot of threats than actually means of making allies that Sandaime worked hard to achieve. He could not really think is how the village fell down from what Minato believed the village to be. Sure there were times that the village would be like one large family. But that was only on the day of October 10th and most villagers and many ninjas alike hunted down Naruto. But those attempts were stopped by him alone as most of his team just did nothing help the boy.

Meanwhile the man named Hoki had revealed his true self to Princess Toki of Tori no Kuni (Land of Birds) to be a wandering ninja. He then told then told the princess his plans to make the nation his own. However he was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes as it revealed Toki's best friend Chishima who is wounded. Hoki then went through a chain of hand seals to preform his jutsu to get rid of one threatening element that would rob him of his power. Once he completed the required hand seals for his jutsu, the water below the small boat he was on. Moved to the side as a result of his suiton jutsu that made the water rise into the air in making a wave and was heading toward the injured Chishima. Normally this jutsu would drown the targets or in this case slam the target against any hard surface along with drowning. However that was not to be as the large wave of water was then actually cut horizontally cut in half by some unknown force.

Once the giant wave crashed down on the land except with the one part that had been cut covered the affected areas. Hoki then looked out to where Chishima is laying down on the ground as he held his wound. Just then he saw a figure coming out of the shadows with a Nodachi type sword in the figures right hand. The only thing that could be made out of the new enemy was his glowing blue slit eyes. With each loud step the person took in the darkness made the wandering ninja's heart beat faster. As he fear were well founded because the figure in the shadows became what he feared than anything else.

Kakashi along with Tenten and Neji had arrived to save their mission charge as they looked to arrive a little late. As Princess Toki was holding the body of her childhood friend in her arms with a content smile on her face while holding a pocket watch. However Kakashi then looked to the side as he saw an unknown ninja impaled on a tree by a Nodachi through his heart. The Konoha ninjas made their way to the dead wandering ninja and Neji narrowed his eyes at seeing the sword that is left behind.

"K-K-Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten stuttered out of fear.

"I know..." Replied the Copy-nin as he looked at the sword. "Since the sword has been left behind with this man as a message. However it is safe to assume that Sephiroth is in the area of Tori no Kuni. I believe we should warn princess Toki of Tori no kuni about the threat that us in her lands and ask that we can station some of our ninjas in her lands." Kakashi then placed his hands on the nodachi type sword as a means to show some kind of proof for princess Toki. However once his hand made contact with the swords handle, it vanished in green flames. "I should have known that the sword would have some kind of defense trigger."

**_Tori no Kuni (Next day)_**

The Konoha ninjas watched the newly appointed princess of Tori no Kuni make her first appearance. To which the Copy-nin seen that the woman was indeed very beautiful. Princess Toki then apologized to all those that served her family faithfully in her deception and found that they accepted her apology. She then gave her thanks to the Konoha ninjas for their efforts in capturing the wandering ninjas.

"But there is one person in patticular that I would like to give my thanks to." Said Toki as she gained the attention of everyone around the garden. "If it were not for his efforts in saving my life. I would not be standing before any of you and would be following a path that would lead me to my own death. So without any further delay, I will now present you our hero of Tori no Kuni." The Princess said as she took a few steps to her left as a personal walked out of the room behind her. This made the ninjas from Konoha gasp silently when they saw the one person they feared make himself known. "I present you our hero... Sephiroth-sama."

To this Sephiroth then bowed at everyone with respect with a calm smile on his face. While at the same time he felt the killer intent being aimed at his person by the ninjas of Konoha. Well three of them ninjas as he saw some unknown genin looked like he was about to run away from the team. "The people of Tori no Kuni, I do not need your thanks in doing what I believed to me just. However we must not forget that the ninjas of Konoha also played their part in uncovering the truth. Behind Hoki plot to seize power for himself and was also behind the murder of your brother Sagi. For whom will be missed dear by yourself and your people. But you must not let those feelings of hatred consume your very soul as it will make you hurt those more precious to your heart."

"Thank you for you kind words Sephiroth-sama." Said Toki as she stood beside the One Winged Angel. "I want you to know that our country will support any of your ideas"

The One Winged Angel then saw the princess of Tori no Kuni extend her hand as a mean for some kind of alliance. To which he shook her hand as he looked from the corner of his eye to see on of the members of Team Gai seething. "I do hope that we can help one another in the future Toki-hime." Said the One Winged Angel as he leaned into the ear of of the princess.

**_2hrs later (Tori no Kuni)_**

Kakashi stood by a large stone that was in the shrine area of Tori as he waited for the arrival of one person. Which did not take along for the said person to arrival unarmed as a show of trust. However the One Winged Angel then found himself to surrounded by the ninjas of Konoha from all sides. To this he merely let out a very annoyed sigh at their attempt to use numbers to defeat him.

"Do you truly believe that you can defeat me with such low ranking warriors?" Asked Sephiroth as he turned his gaze on the Copy-nin who was in every right to be afraid. "The Hyuuga's method of protection from any attack is nothing to fear. Along with their well known taijutsu called Juken, which is a style to immobilize their opponent and at the same time to destroy the target from inside the body. But I am not here to engage you in a battle that will end in favor of me being victorious. I have come her to speak with you alone Hatake Kakashi... so would you please come out from behind the shrine."

Kakashi then widen his eyes at being found by the One Winged Angel who seemed to ber very relaxed. While he on the other hand became more afraid at the person's mere presence. As he knew how sadistic the silver haired swordsman can be, with Kiba being proof of the teens cruelty. The Copy-nin then did what was told of him by Sephiroth as he came out of his hiding spot from behind the shrine.

"Now would you send you squad of genin somewhere else. So that we can have our talk in private." Sephirth said as he knew that held the lives of the genin hostage and would killed at any given time. "Hyuuga..." He called out as he saw neji turn his attention on him. "It would be in your best interest that you do not try to use you Byakugan. To spy on this conversation otherwise you will find yourself in a hospital room beside your cousin and her team."

Neji did not need to be told twice as he knew the implications of the lingering threat that Sephiroth told him. So he left with Tenten along with their replacement for Lee as he was on a mission with Gai. "You have what you want now." Spoke Kakashi. "Why do you wish to speak with me?"

Sephiroth did not say anything at the moment as he picked up a flower for a moment. Then started to look at the plant that he had taken from the earth by force. "I would like to know why you have stayed loyal to a village that is rotting from the inside?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the jounin.

"Your loyalty... why is it that your still with them?" Repeated Sephiroth as he kept his gaze on the flower. "Did not that village betray you many times before? So I am curious as to why you have remained with a mockery of humans. Is it for the man you once saw as a father in your life or is it to repent for yourself inflicted crimes that has given you that eye. Because i do not understand why a man of your strength and honor would be among lowest forms that are those humans in the leaf."

"I am loyal to the Will of Fire that Minato-sensei believed in along with Sandaime Hokage!" Kakashi yelled at the Fallen Angel who just let out a silent laugh.

"Yet they're beliefs were not seen by the ones who currently run the village." Replied Sephiroth as he smiled at the jounin. "Those beliefs were crushed into the ground with those who should not be allowed a seat of power. People like... Senju Tsunade, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. The elders were the main reason for your family name to be seen in disgrace Kakashi-san." Spoke the One Winged Angel as he saw the man's eye widen. "Yes I know the reasons why your father committed Seppuku as it is very much common knowledge in the shinobi world. That your name is looked down on by everyone in all the hidden villages, all because your father decided to save the lives of his comrades. However he was seen as a man who single handedly brought the Shinobi War on the lands and would forever be a man who is cursed. Did you know that Sandaime Hokage agreed with your father in his actions to save the lives of his friends as he gained the man's trust. However what your father along with Sandaime did not know, was that the ninjas he saved reported to the elders than the Hokage. You know the result of what happened once they got then hands on this information. The village that have sworn to protect is the very same village that continues to see your father in you. Am I not correct?"

To this Kakashi then turned his gaze on the ground as he knew that Sephiroth was in fact right. Because with skills as a ninja that allow him to hear over a good amount of distance. He remembered other ninjas were saying that he had no right to join their ranks. Because the actions of his father would again be repeated should another war break out. While some say that he was not a true ninja like them because of his sharingan. Some people even said that he most likely took the eye from his friend's dead body or killed him for it. While other people kept insisting that they would want to be paired with another team than be on one with a son of a traitor.

"Even though Yondaime Hokage took those fears away from your heart back then." Sephiroth spoke in a calm tone of voice. "It was still not enough to silence the whispers or the glares that you received from the people around you. I can see that your heart is very confused at the moment before we even encountered each other today. The village that has betrayed your family is still seen as its former self to everyone outside their gates. Now tell me, what is it that kept your loyalty to them?"

"They have given me a person to protect..." Said Kakashi in a small voice. "But he too is gone without my knowing of it until recently. He was the very embodiment of the Will of Fire, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yet the very same village chooses to betray you once more by banishing the boy." Said Sephiroth as he walked past the Jounin. "He believed in the Will of Fire with the likes of Sandaime Hokage and Yondaime Hokage. However... hmph, well you know the results of those beliefs. Now the Uchiha is most likely going to gain everything he ever wanted by the village. These are all things that he believes to be his, by his own birth rights. So tell me in your the answer that you truly believe is what is the reason that keeps you in that village. When in reality it is a betrayal of everything you ever believed in life and is responsible for your father's death."

Once the One Winged Angel spoke his words to the Copy-ninja, Sephiroth walked into the woods with a few more words lingering for the jounin. "Will you betray your beliefs as the ninjas of your home did when they banished that boy or will you stay true to the words of those who passed their hopes on to you?"

**xx**

**xxx**

**_3 days later (Hokage Tower)_**

"Are you telling that Sephiroth has gained the favor Tori no Kuni?" Asked/demanded Tsunade as she released some killer intent at the returning ninjas.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied as he looked into the Godaime's eyes as he saw her scowl at him.

"Why did you not kill the bastard when you met him?" Tsunade asked the Copy-ninja. "You are also a S-Ranked ninja, are you not and you choose not to do anything of the sorts. Nor did you send any means of a message for reinforcements to arrive. Instead you let one of Konoha's deadliest enemies roam free."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama." Kakashi began to reason with the busty kage. "But the criminal that is Sephiroth is far more perceptive than anyone could imagine. He knew that Neji or Tenten had no chances of defeating him alone or even with me among them. So I decided to choose the option that would ensure the lives of our future ninjas and did not fight him."

"Like a true shinobi would choose the lives of their comrades." Tsunade commented Kakashi as she sat down in her chair. "Your truely your father's son Hatake Kakashi... Your dismissed everyone."

The next few days would be history repeating itself for the Copy-ninja as anytime he would walked down the street. He would hear the whispers of his so-called cowardly retreat in Tori no Kuni. There would be no place he could go to without someone glaring at his back because of his actions. It was here that he realized that this was the exact same life that his former student was made to endure and came to a newly acquired respect for the blond jinchuuriki as he made his way back home. Later that night Kakashi then started to walk toward the almost closing gates of Konohagakure no sato with his traveling pack. He then saw the two chuunins that were in fact always stuck doing gate guarding duty were about to go home. He then made some sort chat with them saying that he had better chances of getting his new mission done in the cover of night than he would at day time. The two chuunins accepted his answer as he was a man that has taken more dangerous missions than most people. So they allowed him to pass without signing the check in list .

Once the jounin walked out of the gates as he took at least 20 feet away from the closing gate. He looked back to the village that had betrayed his family so many times over and left through the trees without a second thought to what his life would be like from this point on.

**xx**

**xx**

**_To Be Continued_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Well that is Chapter 2 of Nightmare Reborn and I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. Though I did the best I can to explain Hinata's betrayal in this chapter as much as I could. In a later chapter Tsunade's betrayal will be brought into the light. Now as for why I made Hinata the way she is in the fiction. That is simple to answer, because it was something that is not done or is very rarely done. Now I am keeping the couples a secret and there will be no vote. Now I must get to work on my other fics.**


	3. Rescues and Truths Part 1

**Welcome to the third chapter of Nightmare Reborn as it is having more success than it's past forms. Now there are a few fans that do not like my way of portraying certain characters in my fic. Well I am here to say that it was something I wanted to do that is or was new for readers and I am not going to give in to some reviewers. On what I should or should not do in the fic as it is not how I want to do the story because I am the writer and what I say goes. Ranting is pretty much a petty thing indeed, so they are not wanted in this fic. So save your breath for someone who cares. I tried to fix as much grammar and spelling problems, to the best I can in this chapter. Now... Rants, Flames and complaints are not wanted here, so go away. Now on to some questions.**

**xx**

**xx**

_**Conan's best deduction - **_Honestly I cannot answer your question when it comes to Kakashi and Jiraiya. Because that would spoil the story for everyone else.

**_raw666 - _**I never really thought that I would make a fwe ninjas leave. But with your reasons it is something to think about.

**_Dragonclaw - _**Well I do recall on Naruto that the Ino-Shika-Chou team left with the gates being wide open and were not asked to stop.

**_Silvdra-zero - _**Nope I have not read that story, only heard of it.

**_sinnerpride - _**I have not come up with the thought for Kushina yet. But thank you for bringing that to my attention.

**_Andrew Mckenzie -_** I do not think so to be honest. Because Kakashi's father valued the lives of people than his mission and no one really thought that. All Konoha was interested in back then, was winning a war than thinking of the lives of their people. Which is something of a harsh reality cause war takes lives without mercy. All Naruto/Sephiroth did was point out the truth on what he thought.

**_GenoBeast - _**Honestly when I made this Tsunade it was in a sense just as you say. Jiraiya would not know what to do with such matters on the village. Which would make the elders swarm all over him in doing things they wanted. With Tsunade well she is different from the original cannon and would be more for the village than Naruto.

**_TheDemonKing -_** Yes, this is a harem fic, but a small one as making parings with too much girls sometimes gets out of hand and relationships just pop out of nowhere which makes things a bit confusing at times. I agree with you on Kushina, so we will see in the future.

**_Skelo - _**I guess I forgot that part in chapter 2, ha ha ha...

**_Shadow Cub -_** Naruto is still Naruto with a Sephiroth persona and things like hurting those he cares for is shown in chapter 2. Like when Kiba's threat to Ayame proved that.

**Now that I have answere a few questions for this fic, let get on with the show.**

**I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy VII or any other refences I make in this fic.**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Rescues and Truths Part 1_**

Sephiroth walked into the lands of Kaze no kuni to hopefully draw out a person he was sent hoping to meet on his own. The teen then started to reflect on the day of his rebirth into the world as the One Winged Angel. Though he went through years of training with his predecessor within his mind-scape. While on the outside it was mere moments than it was within his mind. That much he could understand as the man that had given him his power trained him to the point of his own breaking point. To which Naruto understood why he must be going through such a dangerous training method. As he remembered that Rock Lee did the entire thing on his own to gain the strength that he acquired in his year as a genin. Sephiroth then opened his eyes slightly with his arms crossed as he smiled at the sight in front of him.

"I knew that you would not fail to disappoint me on your arrival." Said the One Winged Angel as he finally turned around to look into a pair of light green eyes. "Sabaku no Gaara..."

Gaara did not say anything as he was sizing up the silver haired teen with his gaze. "You speak as if we are acquaintances and yet I have no knowledge of ever meeting you." Gaara spoke as the sand from his gourd started to swirl around his body. "Why are you in the lands of Kaze no kuni and what are your intentions here"

"I have not come here for ill intentions, I assure you of this." Spoke Sephiroth as he held his hands up. "But we have met before on two occasions. Our first encounter was not a very pleasant one as he were fighting each other in a seemingly death match and the other well... to save an insect that is Uchiha Sasuke."

At hearing these words made the Ichibi jinchuuriki widen his eyes when the silver haired swordsman mentioned the Sasuke retrieval mission. Since he was in the village as word reached him on his blond friend's banishment for fulfilling his mission to save an ungreatfull child and also saved him from those that betrayed him.

"Yes Gaara, I am Naruto." Spoke the one winged angel as he saw relief come to the eyes of the Ichibi junchuuriki. "But now I have taken a new name of the man who gave me the power to survive. I am sure you know a name that has spread to every hidden village by the Raikage at this point."

Gaara then let out a pleased smile at this fact as from what he knew of the former blond. "I should not be surprised with your defeating the Raikage in Kumo." Said Gaara as he kept his gaze on Naruto. "I always had this feeling coming from you, as you can make the most difficult things possible. But I would like to know why you did what you did in Kumo Naruto or is it Sephiroth now?"

"You can call me Naruto, Gaara." Said the Sephiroth in a voice that was not cold as it held warmth. "Since you along with Temari and Kankuro saved from that deathblow that Hinata was going to give me. It would make happy that only those I know that are my true friends call me by my true name. As for everyone else, well they can just go to hell for all I care."

"But you still have not entirely answered my question." Said Gaara

Naruto then let out a chuckle that made Gaara shiver a bit. "I guess I didn't." Said the one winged angel. "I will answer your question as soon as you answer one of my own. I think that sounds fair, don't ya think?"

"Fair enough." Replied the Suna jinchuuriki. "What is your question?"

"Has you village been to you since our battle in Konoha?" Asked Naruto as he gazed into the red heads eyes as Gaara did not answer him, which made Naruto nod his head. "I would like to offer you a place at my side Gaara, to follow me to a better place and for those who wish to follow you. As this will be a place for those that are just like us can live without having to look over our shoulder for each time we walk down a street. Nor would they have to sleep with one eye open at night and further more."

Naruto stopped talking to his red haired friend who looked to be very interested in what the former blond is saying. "I could make it so that you can no longer be plagued by the Ichibi's bloodlust or can no longer have to worry about hurting others." Finished Naruto as he saw Gaara widen his eyes at the offer. "This is my reason for coming to you Sabaku no Gaara and I hope to get a good reply from you. As I suspect you would like to have sometime to think things over. I will come to you in a couple months to hear your answer, so this is farewell for now."

Having speak what he wanted to the Jinchuuriki of Sunagakure no sato. Naruto just turned his back on the red head and vanished in a small mass of energy to places unknown except to himself.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Unknown Area_**

"It seems that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki has become an easy target now." Said the _"_Leader_"_ of Akatsuki. "Now we do not have to find ways to going through the village of Konoha to get the vessel in our grasps. But another problem has risen as well, however it could be a blessing in disguise for us."

"What are you talking about?" Said the gruff voice on Sasori in his Hiruko puppet.

Pein kept his Rinnegan gaze forward to the members of Akatsuki who just watched him. "A person of unbelievable power has made himself known to the Elemental Nations." He spoke as they made a few eyes look at him skeptically.

"Heh, are you talking about the guy named Sephiroth?" Asked Hidan. "I wouldn't mind making him a sacrifice or a member of my religion for that matter. After leaving the Raikage in a bloody mess after leaving Kumo."

"Indeed Hidan, this person was able to defeat a Kage with minimal effort on his part." Said Pein as he looked to each member of the group. "But Sephiroth is also strong enough to defeat a Jinchuuriki with an unknown Kuchiyose with one blow. We need this man in our ranks to speed up the jinchuuriki hunt. So I want all you to be on the look out for him to discuss any means of recruitment."

"And if he refuses?" Asked Konan knowing the answer.

"Then get rid of him." Replied Pein who left the meeting as he walked into one of the dark room in Amegakure. "Is this alright Madara-sama?"

Then a man wearing all black with an orange mask covering his face with one eye-hole on his left eye. This single eye-hole on the left hid the man's sharingan eye. "Good work Pein and if he asks for anything." Spoke Madara. "Then give it too him... even if it is our dear Konan."

Konan was about to voice her objection to the Uchiha founder about using her. Only when Pein cut in before she could utter a world. "As you wish Madara-sama." He said as he watched Madara vanished in a swirl.

"Nagato, you can't let him use me like this!" Yelled the paper user.

The Deva Path of Nagato just stared at her with an impassive look. "If giving you away is the only chance for my goals to be reached. Then you will do as your told or are you challenging a god's will?"

Konan did not know what to do at this point because she stood no chance against Rinnegan as she nodded her head.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Time skip: 3 weeks later_**

Sephiroth was a man of many things now since his rebirth from the darkness of Konoha's cliff from when Jiraiya trained him in summoning. Though the one winged angel still kept himself as Uzumaki Naruto in ways that he never harm innocent people if he could. Often he wondered why Tsunade had betrayed him in leading up to his exile. But he pushed those thoughts aside when he thought his recently acquirement of Tori no Kuni's alliance to him. But the one thought that rose up to him was the words of the recently neutered Kiba on Ayame of Ichiraku's. His thoughts came to the many scenarios of the innocent girl being raped by the hateful people of Konoha, until he could not take it anymore.

In one swift motion, Sephiroth got off his seat as he summoned the Masamune to his hands. But then dismissed the sword all together as he found the ninjas of the leaf village were in his opinion, not worthy of staining his weapon. As he walked out of the lab that he needed for his lands of his making.

**_Konoha: 2:15 am_**

In the one of the rooms in the hospital of the Hidden Leaf village slept Haruno Sakura who looked to be in pain. Though she has been that main one who lead her loyal friends in punishing the demon of Konoha. To which she felt very proud of herself, but since that day. Her mind seemed to be in constant pain that no even her inner self could handle. But the pains in her mind started to increase ten-fold on this once night more than before.

**"Why did you hurt Naruto-kun?" **Said a voice that did not entire sound like hers or the inner self. **"He has done nothing to earn your abuse, you selfish little girl"**

"Uuugggghhhh, just get the fuck out of my mind!" Yelled Sakura. "You know nothing of what that _THING _has done to my friends. It took the lives of so many innocent people in our village. Including some of those that are my friend's family as well.

**"I wish I could leave your mind." **Said the voice in the pinkette's mind. **"Seeing you make all these efforts to get the attention of a spoiled and rotten boy, who knows nothing of the word kindness. Your a disgrace to the power you have within you little girl. So mark my words, I will find a way to release myself and be at the side of that great man!"**

**_Konoha_**

High above the moonless sky above the unexpectied village that is Konohagakure no sato. Is the figure of Uzumaki Naruto who is now known as Sephiroth to the Elemental Nations. His slit eyes scanned the village from where he stayed afloat out of the eyes of the villages Anbu. His eyes showed nothing but disgust the people who reside in this village. Having enough of already looking at the kami abandoned village below him, Sephiroth was going to make his move. However he stopped in the air as his eyes widen in surprise when he sensed another presence that was in a sense familiar to his memories of his predecessor. For now Sephiroth could not let himself be distracted from the mission at hand that meant for him as Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzuki Yugao was a woman who believed in loyalty above all others in her days as a kunoichi that goes with her anbu career. However she had been finding her loyalty seemed to be wavering for her village at exilement of her former charge. That being Uzumaki Naruto who she was to guard on the orders of Sandaime Hokage when was alive. However she was now one of the only members of her original anbu team that consisted of Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi who left the village for reasons unknown and there were times that she saw looks of distrust from Kakashi then. But she could not understand the reasons for her village Kage to betray the one who gave everything for the village that shunned him. Yugao was about to come to one of her teammates to switch shifts for him with her. However she greeted with the sight that made her gasp in shock at seeing the man in a bear mask was impaled by a nodachi-type sword. She then ran over to the impaled man to check if he is still alive to be saved from death. She then made a move to remove the impressive weapon from the man's body who squirmed in pain of every inch she extracting from his body. Yugao then hoped that the blade was nearly out of her teammates body. She then let out a sigh of relief from pulling the weapon out of the anbu's body and was about to make a move to help him to his feet. However she stopped when she wittiness the nodachi-type sword vanish in green flames.

"Huuuhaaaaaahhhhh!" The anbu screamed which made Yugao look at him.

She was about to ask what was wrong with the anbu, only to see the man's body slowly turn to stone from the feet up. Yugao could only watch the horrified man struggle with all his might to live through the night somehow. However the process then quickened before the purple haired anbu could think of a way to save the man. But was far too late in doing anything else as the anbu had finally turned to stone with a look of pure fear in his face. Yugao the took a few steps back in plain shock at what happened to a fellow ninja, only to bump into something from behind. She then turned around slowly as her fear started to become more stronger with each movement. Then her fears took hold of her entire being as she came face to face with Sephiroth who is looking into her eyes.

**_"Sleep..." _**The one winged angel spoke silently as the woman did what he said and caught the woman in his arms before she fell to the ground. After which he lay the purple haired woman on the ground gently as he could before walking to the cold stone anbu.

For a moment the one winged angel did not do anything as he looked at the mans frozen terrified face. But he then placed a hand on the top of the statue's head before pulling it off with his gloved hand and crushed it in his grip as the dust scattered into the cold winds. Sephiroth then looked to the sky as he held his hand up to the heavens and at his beckoning. The sky above started to be covered in black clouds swirled in a maelstrom. He then let out a small smile at the darkness he created with his power and the fact that he felt a very familiar presence behind him.

"Good to see you..." Sephiroth spoke as he closed his eyes. "...Mitarashi Anko. Have you come to make a futile effort to stop me from doing my own personal mission and taking what is rightfully mine."

Anko did not say anything to the silver haired swordsman who has a relaxed stance as his sword appeared in his hand in green flames. "What are you talking about?" She asked as a means to keep the man occupied long enough for back to arrive. "Our village has nothing that belongs to a piece of shit like you."

"Hmhmhmhmhm." He gave his bone chilled chuckle, which did it's work on the interrogator. "I know that you are trying to keep my focus on you, so that your comrades may assist you. But do you think that a group of anbu class ninja would have any chance against a man who willingly let the Raikage live."

Hearing this made Anko start to shake at the presence of the one winged angel as she too was informed on the man's strength. "Well, we Konoha ninjas are not like those of Kumo and will take any advantage we get to win."

"Is that a fact." Sephiroth retorted back at the snake princess. "Konoha sure is a village without honor, unlike Kumo or the Raikage for that matter. When I defeated the Raikage in his village, he knew that I could defeat him without effort. From just looking into the man's very eyes is a man of true honor."

The Masamune then started to become engulfed by blue flames as Sephiroth dashed forward and avoided Anko's snake binding jutsu by sliding on his knees. As he got close enough to the I&T anbu, he spun his body on the ground and did a low sweep kick. That would have made the woman fall on her back from the kick. If only Sephiroth allowed her to fall on the ground as he caught her by the collar of her coat, before tossing her in the air. Before he followed up by flying to her and delivers a hard right kick to her stomach. Which resulted in Anko being sent into one of the training grounds not too far away. After she stopped skidding across the ground and bumped into a tree leaving her in too much pain to get up. Only to be stabbed on her shoulder by the blade of Sephiroths flaming sword who just gave her an apologetic look in his eyes as he watched the curse seal vanish. He then turned his back on the woman as vanished into the darkness of the night.

**_Minutes Later: Ichiraku's Ramen_**

Ayame was cleaning up some dishes in the small kitchen of her families small stand as she kept a knife close to her at all times. Because of the threats that were given to her by a few people in wanting her to "Learn her place". Though their business started to grow more so, for her father's disgust. Both of them knew that the cause of such was the banishment of Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha.

"Excuse me." Said a monotone voice from behind the girl.

Ayame had reached for her knife to protect herself from this person as it might be one of those who threaten her. "I'm sorry, but were closing for tonight."

"I seem to recall that you always had an extra bowl of my special ramen at this time." Sephiroth responded as this made the woman turn around.

"Lets get one thing clear you jerk." Ayame said through gritted then and brandishing a knife. "The only person who was ever aloud to be here was Uzumaki Naruto and not some weird looking person like you."

Sephiroth then looked at Ayame in the eyes as she glared at him, only for him to push his hair out of the way of his face to show is whisker marks. He then held a finger to his lips as a means to tell her to stay quiet on her part as she understood the message and lead him to the back of the restaurant that is her home.

Once they entered the home of Ichiraku family, Ayame then went up stairs for a moment as she came down with her father. He then looked at the older looking teen for moments before recognizing the whisker marks and came to the conclusion that it is Naruto. The said teen was about to speak to them, only for him to be hugged tightly by Ayame.

"C-could you... please l-let go n-now Ayame-nee-san...Please!" Naruto started to wheeze out as he was being cut off from much needed air.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Ayame said as she let go of Naruto.

Naruto then smiled at the family for a moment as he really wanted to catch up with them. But now was not the time for talking as he really needed to use his time sparingly as he explained his what Kiba said about Ayame. The Ichiraku family became mortified by what was just told to them and the fact that Tsunade would allow such a thing. But then knew that Naruto would never lie to them on matters he cared about personal level. When they asked on where they would be leaving to, Sephirtoh replied in saying Sunagakure no sato.

"I would like the two of you to pack anything you that is of value as I have something else to take care of before we leave." Naruto said as he vanished into the very air once again.

**_Konoha Hospital_**

Naruto opened one of the windows to the higher rooms of the hospital to locate the presence being kept here. Once he made sure that no one is inside the room, he came inside to begin his search. With each step that he took in the building was a reminder of all the times he came to this building. He then started to remember all the times that Sandaime was the very person he saw first all those times in his childhood. But he decided to crush all those memories as he could not dwel on these memories of his past or he saw them as dreams. After a while, he began to grow impatient in his search, with the staff walking around. But since he was very familiar with the entire hospital from his younger days. He could sense the presence closer than to his location as he had no choice, but to search every room.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Meanwhile: Mt. Myoboku (Jiraiya)_**

Jiraiya had arrived in the Toad sanctuary with his mind in a great state of confusion in his home of Konoha. He remembered the days of his training in his younger days along with his future being read to him. As the great Toad said that he would take on a student who would lead a revolution. He once believed that to be in the form of his first apprentice being Nagato as he gained the legendary Rinnegan. However that came to a stop when he got word of his death during the war. Then came Namikaze Minato as he should great promise in being a shinobi that reminded him of Nagato at time. But for some reasons that were unknown to Jiraiya himself, he did not feel it was to be Minato. He then made his way to the shrine where the great elder is to be.

"I see you have come, just as the great elder said you would Jiraiya-chan?" Said Fukusaku said to the now confused Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Sannin when he saw Fukusaku look at his wife. "Why were you expecting me to arrive? No, we have a bigger problem happening in Konoha."

Shima then looked to Fukusaku who nodded his head. "Come with us to see the great elder Jiraiya." She spoke. "He will have all your answers when you speak to him."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jiraiya.

"The great elder foresaw you come back to us." Spoke Fukusaku as he saw the man looked to be getting impatient. "We already know the news of your student, Naruto-chan. As we are willing to help you locate him, but the great elder needs to speak with you urgently."

It did not take very long for the three to be standing in front of the great sage who is turned his gaze on the man before him. "I am glad that you have come to our sanctuary once more Jiraiya." Spoke the great elder. "I know that you have recently found out that a student of yours was banished from your home. I had foreseen this event happened when I first told you of your future and now I can tell your true future. That I can finally reveal to you."

"What do you mean by my future?" Jiraiya as he became very confused at this point. "But I thought you said that I would teach a student to lead a revolution."

"No, your true future is what I will say to you right now." Said the Great Elder. "The question is thus... Are you truly prepared for what I am going to say?"

The room had become very silent as Jiraiya could sense there would be no turning back at this point in his life. But the question to himself was, willingly to listen. After being told a false future by the same toads he trusted all his life. He then thought back to what happened on his return to the village of Konoha and the news of his former student. So what else did he have to lose on hearing from the Great Elder as he nodded his head.

"Now listen well to me Jiraiya." Said the Elder. "As this will be destroyer of the Shinobi systems end and the true savior of the world...

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konoha: Back with Sephiroth_**

The one winged angel found his target as he silently entered the room that is used for the hospital staff to rest in. However his gaze became that of a dragon in pure rage at the single form in the room. The memory of what this person did to him in his last encounter as she lead the few in her quest to kill him. Sephiroth began to walk quietly to the sleeping person without a sound to disturb this person. Once he stopped in front of the female form of one Haruno Sakura, he felt a pulse come from her. He then looked at the girl on the bed as she did not sense his presence. Then without a second thought in his mind, Sephiroth violently grabbed the girl by her mouth as a means to silence her.

Sakura for her part wanted to scream out loud as she was woken violently. But she became even more afraid when she saw the person who has her mouth shut, was none other than Sephiroth himself. She knew who he was from the reports that she helped Tusnade with as her new apprentice. She tried to scream out for help to anyone near by in the hospital.

"Haruno Sakura..." Spoke Sephiroth in a deadly low tone. "You have something that is undeserving for a lower life form, such as yourself and I have come to take that away from you."

**xx**

**xx**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Well this is it for chapter three of Nightmare reborn and I hope that everyone is enjoying the fic. See you all in the second part of the story, bye-bye.**


	4. Rescues and Truths Part 2

**Well I am sorry for the wait on this chapter as I have been a little busy as of late. But anyways I am happy to see that the third and somewhat short chapter is liked. Now there are many reasons why I made the chapter short. The main reason for the chapter being short, is that I ran out of ideas to begin with and the chair I have to sit on, freaking hurts after a while. Along with the AC does not really works that well too. I tried to fix up the grammar along with spelling as best as I could so please bare with it. Now own with the story**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - Thinking_

**Bold - Summons/Bijuu Talking**

_**Bold/Italic - Spells/Jutsus**_

**xx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Rescuses and Truths (Part 2)_**

"W-Who a-are y-y-you?" Asked Sakura with fear being evident in her voice as the One Winged Angel's hand came closer to her.

Sephiroth did not say anything as he hand began to glow a pale purple and the pink haired kunoichi was frozen in fear. "Who I am is of no concern to yours." He said as his hand started to glow a bit brighter. **_"Silence."_**

Just as his hand made contact with her body, it started to phase inside her chest. Sakura wanted to scream for help as the pain was very unbearable. If only the person had not done something to take her voice away from her person and could not struggle because the pain agonizing to say the least.

_"Why can't I move my body!" _Thought Sakura. _"I'm the apprentice of Senju Tsunade, this should not be happening to me! I can't let this happen until I have rid the world of that demon, move damn it."_

Sephiroth then sensed her thoughts in what is being done to her. But did not understand his reasons for doing such a thing to her. "I will not kill you today Haruno Sakura." Said the One Winged Angel in a soft cruel voice. "No, your life is mine to take when I see fit. So struggle against the incoming shadows that the only light in the darkness will be shine of my blade coming to take your life. Now...**_"_**

**_"Sleep."_** He commanded the girl to do and she obeyed as he brought his hand out of her undamaged body and was holding a yellow glowing orb in his hand.

Sephiroth then vanished from the room as he reappeared on the hospital roof with the orb in his hand before taking it in his coat. But then did not move an inch when he let out a cruel smile on his face.

"Do you really wish for me to end your life quickly Mitarashi Anko?" Sephiroth spoke as he saw the anbu I&T limp toward him with the help of on Uzuki Yugao.

"W-Why?" Anko asked the one winged angel who kept his back to her.

"If you are going to ask me a question, then be clearer than a simple "why" my dear Kunoichi." Sephiroth spoke in calm voice, while still having the Masamune in his hand. "I too can show mercy to those I see fit and you along with your fellow kunoichi deserve my mercy. But I offer this to very select few, however the final reason for releasing the seal off you is that of a promise I made to someone who was very dear to me and like the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who boasted about his nindo. I too, shall follow his path of keeping promises."

"You still did not answer my question!" She growled at the one winged angel.

As the man himself still did not look at them, but the two anbu could feel his gaze. "Yes, I did not answer your question." He said to himself more. "...Snake Slut... My guess is that you have become the village's output, since they exiled the Jinchuuriki." He got silence for his answer. "So you have become the scapegoat for a village that only thrives on arrogance and betrayal Mitarashi Anko. A village that scorns they're heroes along with ignore the words of the fallen. Right now you are free from the shackles that have binding your person to the man who is responsible for your sufferings. But I doubt that the village will see you as one among them after revealing your lifted burden. No, they will in all likely believe that you are working with Orochimaru as a spy as he is the only one with the knowledge of the Curse Seal."

Yugao then looked at the silver haired teen with confusion. "Just what are you trying to get at?" She asked him.

"It is very simple." Sephiroth replied. "The village will start to see you as a traitor Mitarashi Anko, for your lack of the Curse Seal still being a bit active and the only option you have as of this moment. Is to search out for Hatake Kakashi or Jiraiya of the Sannin for refuge or will you allow yourself to become the bane of the village of arrogance, and I know that will lead in your death."

The one winged angel then looked at the two women before them as they could see the coldness in his eyes, with a sliver of kindness in them. "Now you if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend." He spoke. "If you wish to live long enough through this one night, then you would best keep your mouths shut or I will rip your tongues out with my hand and it will be very painful." With that said he left into a dark portal of sorts, while leaving the two kunoichis in shock.

"It's too late for his threats when I made a messenger bird go to Anbu HQ." Said Yugao as she saw Anko nod her head for a moment. "Is something wrong Anko-chan?"

"I want to know who the person he promised to help me." The interrogator said as she felt the spot where her curse seal used to be. "Why would the person want to have any ties with a man that is brutal as Sephiroth and maybe he will have a few answers for me."

But there were not aware of the One Winged Angel's smirk before he left and the scroll that was meant to alert the Hokage or any nearby anbu.

**xx**

**xx**

**_With Jiraiya_**

The man could not believe what he heard before him in being told to aid the one. Who the great Elder Toad announced as the worlds true savior as he sat on one step leading to the great Toad Elder. It was just so shocking when the Elder mentioned his witnessing the one winged angel's rebirth into the world. But he was more shocked when he was told of Naruto's predecessor tried to accomplish. However the new angel would be almost the opposite from the one before. Jiraiya was not entirely sure on what to believe concerning Naruto at the moment or Sephiroth as he now went by. But what caught the Sannin's interest was the bijuu's link with the man who was the former Sephiroth as he thought back to moments earlier. But the information he got from his summons gave birth to more questions than it did answers. That was apart of the why he was summoned to Mount Myobokuzan.

**_Flashback_**

**"Jiraiya, the man that was Sephiroth before your student Naruto had deeper ties to the bijuu."** Spoke the Elder as the Toad Sage's eyes widen. **"Than that of the Rikudou sennin himself, far more so than what anyone can dream or comprehend for the matter."**

"How can this even be possible?" Asked Jiraiya who is clearly shocked. "The bijuus were nothing more than a natural disaster that rose up from the world. For that to be such, than you would have to be saying that the each bijuu were alive longer or before the Shinobi era."

The toads then became very silent as they stared at the Sannin who took their response as a yes. "But why was it never recorded in history?"

**"There are a lot of things that were never recorded in human history."** Spoke Fukusaku. **"But they were hidden for a greater cause which has happened now with Sephiroths rebirth."** Sighs. **"Even we toads are not what we appear to be at this moment or even the snake clan for that matter. We want you to resume you're training in senjutsu while continuing your search for the one winged angel. So for now, we wish you the best on your journey."**

**_Ending Flashback_**

"What sort of connection do the bijuus have with the former Sephiroth." Jiraiya asked himself this question. But new it was not time to have these thoughts. He then looked around the area of the sanctuary of the toads for a moment. "But what did they mean in what they don't appear to be?"

The man then go up from his seat as he slapped his knees. "Well I best get back and find the brat before those ninjas of Konoha find him." Jiraiya said before he gave off a small smirk. "But I get the feeling, they're going to end up in pieces." With that said the man left in a reverse summons.

However he was not aware of the two sages watching him when Fukusaku looked at the spot his pupil left. **"Do you think it was wise to let him go on his own?"** Asked Shima who saw her husband gave a knowing smile.

**"I have faith in Jiraiya-chan in making the right choice."** Replied Fukusaku. **"That even he will be able to see the constant conflict of the state of the world and will be able to have the new Sephiroth not fall into darkness like the one before him."**

**xx**

**xx**

**_Konoha_**

Sephiroth arrived on the home of the Ichiraku's who greeted him like a long lost family member who they happily welcomed back home. The one winged angel could not help but smile at the family. He then concentrated his mana mentally as he thought of a place that would welcome the family. He knew that Tazuna's family were expected arrival tonight when Naruto visited the home of the bridge builder via Kage bushin. Now the one winged angel is still able to use jutsus like he used to with a mix of his mana power.

"Are all you ready to go?" Asked Naruto as he saw the family nod his head as he then made a Kage Bushin to aid the ramen making family to their new home.

Once he opened the dark portal for the clone and the family to travel through to Wave. He then closed the portal that would cause trouble for his enemies. He then felt a strange pull within his mind telling him to go past the Hyuuga compound and he took to the black night sky.

**_Unknown home_**

Sephiroth landed on the ground soundlessly as he stood in front of a small home. His eyes could clearly see the barrier that surrounded the home as he summoned the Masamune to his right hand. Then with a simple slash attack from the powerful blade, the barrier shattered as he made his way into the home. Only to be shocked to see the another barrier that shattered on itself the moment he was one step closer to the home.

_"Why is there a feeling of belonging rising within me?" _Sephiroth thought to himself as he moved to open the door.

It had been sometime since the pervious Sephiorth absorbed the fox into his being. The allowed himself to be absorbed with a pleased look on his face and silently spoke a single phrase.

I was never meant to become a memory, Cloud Strife.

Naruto would have asked what he meant by his words but assured that it was nothing as the One Winged Angel body scattered into sparkling lights.

Naruto then shook the memory of his rebirth aside as he started to look over the belongings in the home. He then came to a complete halt when he saw a picture of the man responsible for his life, Yondaime Hokage. But he could not entirely blame the man for what he did as the old and current self would not for the life of his person, condemn a child to suffer his fate. Naruto at this point felt something pull at his heart when his gaze fell on to a beautiful looking woman with long red hair. He came to the conclusion of this woman being Yondaime Hokage's wife as she looked very much pregnant and the couple looking toward the camera in happiness. He then brushed these thoughts off as he continued to explore the home of the fallen kage.

After sometime of looking into the rooms of the home of the blond kage. He could not help but be a little more pleased to find the man was very simple in taste of decorations. Unlike most people who were in seats of power and made their lives along with homes to be very fancy living. But then something caught his eyes, when he noticed a draft of wind come from the fire place of the master bedroom. Naruto then went to inspect the fire place for something within him egged him on to look. For a moment nothing happened when he placed a hand on the stone structure. But after a few moments when he brought his left hand up to the structure, he saw the red swirl mark in the backs of a Konoha Jounins vest glowed on the stone wall.

Just the fire place itself started to rumble along with moving to the side to reveal a dark stair way leading down. The One Winged Angel then started making his way down the stairs and once he did make it to the bottom. His slitted eyes widen in shock at the very large bounty of scrolls. Some with the red swirl of Konoha or that would have been if the label did not read Uzushiso jutsu's and some with a different plate that said Yondaime's personal, and custom jutsus. To say that Naruto was amazed by the knowledge before him would be an understatement and knew that if such secrets were to remain in Konoha's hands. it would lead to his very death at their _Chosen One's_ hands.

"I really must thank Kakashi-sensei for teaching me storage sealings." Naruto said to himself as he pulled out on of many empty scrolls in the library. He then began to write down some kanji that said Uzushio scrolls and the other saying Yondaime's custom jutsus as he poured his chakra into the scroll.

**_[A/n: I don't know how to explain it really and I still can't. Even after Jiraiya sealed the black flames of Amaterasu once.]_**

Once he finished the work of taking the library for his own, something caught his eye in the far back of the library. He then made his way to the back way of the library and that was when his eyes widen in shock. For it was the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, only this one looked to be a lot bigger than the one in the Hokage's safe. Naruto then stored this along with the others he stored into his storage scroll and even took the picture of Yondaime Hokage and his wife. However he then felt a pull once more from within himself to one of the closets in the house as he felt a desire to move a portion of a wall. Once he preformed the action that was being told to him. Naruto found a small book that is labeled Uzumaki Kushina on it, he came to the conclusion that the book was a diary. Naruto then began to read a few entries that were in the diary before pocketing it.

_"If this is a different version of the Forbidden Scroll, then what does the one I stole from Sandaime have?" _Naruto thought to himself for a moment and decided to take action as he left the home. _"But there is one jutsu I need in my control and that foolish spirit dares to defy my predecessor. I shall remind him of his place as it is at my feet."_

Once the silver haired teen made it out the home of Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina did he look to the Hokage's Tower, after twelve minutes. A feeling of displeasure could be seen in the slit eyes of Naruto before looking turning around to the home with his right hand glowing green.

**_"Ultima." _**The new One Winged Angel whispered as a black orb started to expand itself around the home and he made sure the orb caught the hidden library in it as well. The black orb started to compress to the size of a small soccer ball when small rainbow lights started to glow at the center of the orb. Then Naruto took into the air as the spell finally released itself and a large dome of very dark green flames burst that consumed the home along with the small yard.

**_Hokage's Tower: Tsunade (Before the Ultima Spell)_**

The last living Senju looked over the forms of Uzumaki Naruto with a look of bitterness on her face. "Hmph, my grand uncle had the right mind of having Uzushio destroyed." Tsunade said as took pride at the notion of why such a small country would never share its secrets deserved to be destroyed. "The Uzumaki clan is a weed that needed to be killed before it grew more so. But Kushina was just as defiant as the rest of her tranished clan in not teaching anyone her secrets"

"That is not true Tsunade-hime." Said the voice of Danzo who is sitting on the couch with Sandaime's old teammates. "I know for a fact that the Uzumaki woman did teach someone her clan fuuinjutsus. But these three are truly out of our reach as it stands now."

"Why the hell did you not mention this sooner!" Yelled the blond Senju who wanted to kill the rival of Sandaime to whom she considered to be weak in her opinion in his elderly age. "We have to get these people within Konoha's walls to strengthen the village and to expand our territory. My granduncle had all the elements to make this happen, If he had not died in battle in the second Shinobi War."

Danzo along the other two elders could one be pleased with Tsunade's way of thinking or rather two of the three were at the moment.

"As I said Tsunade-hime." Danzo spoke again as he gained the Hokage's attention. "These three people are out of our reach now. One of the three she taught fuuinjutsu was Namikaze Minato, while the other was none other than your old teammate Jiraiya and the last one-"

"I don't care about those two." Tsunade said as she sat stood up from her seat. "We need to get the third person in our village to teach our ninjas her secrets and we have to make any offer this person is willing to accept."

"The Hokage is right Danzo." Said Homura as he adjusts his glasses with a stern look on his face. "We must do what is necessary to ensure Konoha remains at the top."

The Root commander looked at the people in the room before giving off a sigh before saying. "The third person who knows the knowledge of the Uzumaki fuuinjutsus is none other than Uzumaki Kushina's own apprentice." He was interrupted when a shockwave shook the office violently.

The four people then ran to the window which over looked the village to see what happened. When they're eyes widen in shock to see the home of Namikaze Minato was destroyed. She was about to call forth an anbu squad to investigate the remains of Minato's home. But then felt something zoom past her head through the window and impaled the anbu guard in the office through his skull. The three people in power looked at the Nodaichi type sword for a moment before the wall behind them burst open to reveal the One Winged Angel himself.

"I have come to take away something that would have become a threat to my person in the future." Sephiroth said as he felt the eyes of the four people just stare at him and he knew they feared him. If his victory over the Raikage.

"I have the nerve to come into MY village and say that you are going to take what is rightfully ours." Said Tsunade as she glared at Sephiroth who just nod his head.

"Your village to date is brought up on arrogance and lies to which must be leveled." He said as he walked over to the hidden safe under the pictures of the previous kages. For some reason he could almost sense that Nidaime seemed to glare at him. While the others seemed to understand his reasoning as if they could sense it off him. "But the time for its death is not my current objective at this point."

He then saw Danzo block his path when the elder noticed the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. "You will no be going anywhere with our villages prize, boy!" Said the bandage elder who revealed his implanted sharingan eye. "I will make good use of you're before, since I heard of your defeating the Raikage."

Sephiroth looked at the elder with an impassive gaze in his eyes for a moment. The One Winged Angel then started to pour a good percent of his Mana into his hand as it started to glow red. "Since you wish to fall into the dark abyss of death, then I shall comply with your wish." Hand stops glowing. **_"Death!" _**Sephiroth called out.

Soon the room started to go very dark for the people in the room as Sephiroth looked on in amusement. Then after a while nothing happened which calmed the ninja for a moment to sneer at the thief. But then the air started to become very cold to the point where each person's breath can be seen. The One Winged Angel seemed unaffected by the event as he gripped Danzo's throat. Just then a white robes figure started to appear from a black liquid like pool in a crawling fashion before the five people as the figure has red horns and demonic looking eyes with fangs in it's mouth, the figure had purple skin along with red clawed nails.

This was Shinigami and he did not looked pleased.

**"Who dares to summon me from my realm!" **The shinigami demanded. **Which one of you people has done it and would be my next meal. So that your soul will be long to me to torment for all time."  
**

"Do not speak with such arrogance you summon." Sephiroth spoke in a low voice which made the Death god look at the One Winged Angel. "I was the one who brought you to this world, just as my predecessor did in his time being alive."

The Death god gave a sneer to the silver haired swordsman as it raised it's clawed hand to the teen. **"You should know your place, boy!" **Spoke the summons. **"I answer to no one and take orders from no one. Now your soul belongs to me"**

The death god then floated over to Sephiroth with a look of absolute hunger in it's eyes. But then gasped in complete shock as the One Winged Angel gripped grabbed it's throat and applied more force than the one with Danzo.

"Do not allow you arrogance to deceive you any further than it already has." Spoke Sephiroth as he leaned into to the phantom summons to whisper. "Your power is mine to control, the souls you have kept with you belong to the Life Stream and you dare to defy the planet more than you have. Perhaps I shall end your existence into the void." He saw the summons became very frightened. "Now I shall give you the soul of the man whose life is in my hands now and you will release the souls you are keeping. Do I make myself clear or do I need to show you the terror that followed my name... Sephiroth." Lets go of the summons.

**"Very well, my master." **The summons said with fear laced in his words. Before reaching into Danzo's body without inflicted any sort of injury as the man himself was too terrified to reveal his other implanted sharingan eyes on his arms. Without any further patience the summons ripped out the soul of the Root Commander forcibly before eating it, after leaving to it's domain.

"M-M-M-Monster, your a monster!" Screeched Koharu as she looked at the One Winged Angel. "Your going to pay for this!"

Sephiroth looked at the dead body of the dead elder before tossing out of the hole in the Hokage's Tower he came through and the turned his gaze to the three people. "Let us see how you corrupted Will Of Fire fares against the sister who command the very Ice of Darkness." He said before he jumped out the hole to the ground as his hand started to glow once more again. But this time the glow started to change into a blue light as he started to form a water like orb that is half the size of a one story house. Only for two figures started to form within the water orb as a few ninjas were in the area to hear Tsunade barking orders to capture him.

The nearby ninja would have made a move to capture the said person, if it were not for two very intimidating female figures stood beside him. The two females skin looked to be some type of silver metal as the one in blue skin type clothing with metal coming out from where her hair is supposed to be as a gold rimmed wheel floated of herself. This female also has a very dark blue mark over her left eye.

The second female was a little more different from the other female as she has golden armor around her body. The female wore a dark face mask that covered the majority of her face, while leave her right eye exposed. But what stood out from the first female is a matching wheel connecting to her hair.

The two towering females turned around to face the one who summoned them and their eyes widen at the mere presence of their former master. As he raised a brow in curiosity at their reactions for being frightened at his presence. The memory filled into the former blonds mind of a time when the first Sephiroth had beaten the original version of Shiva with brute force. The new One Winged Angel could look at the summons evolution through the passage of time and somehow grew powerful enough to separate into two beings. As he dubbed them the Shiva Sisters as they still control Ice.

Even though the sisters knew of their former master's rebirth, it still frightened them at the notion. "I shall leave these ninjas in your capable hands." Said Sephiroth as he spoke in a whisper as the sisters nod their head and he left through a dark portal.

**"Shall we entertain them Sister Stryia?' **Asked the light blue female as she gave a small smirk. **"Sephiroth-sama did not say to maim or kill them."**

The female named Stryia gave a sigh before nodding her head. **"Remember what Sephiroth-sama warned us about these ninjas, Nix." **Stryia warned as she stood next to her sister.

The two then joined hands before waving their hands in a circular wave before following up with a snap of their fingers. The air around the area started to drop in tempature as the people around were starting to see their breaths and soon the winds also started to become cold as they floated over the ground. But the moment their footing made contact with the ground. Did everything start to make the ninjas become more afraid as the ground started to turn to ice and spread within a range of thirty yards.

**_Hyuuga Compound_**

Sephiroth walked on to the ground in one would call a relaxing night stroll, while walking among a few Main Branch Hyuuga bodies. He then came to a stop to a room near the clan head's own room. He then opened the door to find a sleeping Hyuuga who is unaware of his presence. But to make sure that the person did not wake from their sleep, he casted his Sleep spell over the person. The One Winged Angel then bent down to pick up the person who is asleep and carried them in a bridal fashion. But the teen stopped in his tracks before he took to the air as he gave a small smile of satisfaction.

"It sure is an ominous night, do you not agree with me Hyuuga Neji?" Sephiroth turned around to see the recovered Hyuuga.

Neji then got into the stance of the Jyuuken to fight the One Winged Angel. "You will put down Hanabi-sama now or you shall feel the wrath of a Hyuuga." Said the prodigy.

The silver haired swordsman did not put the youngest daughter of Hiashi down. "It would be very unwise to raiser your fist against me Hyuuga Neji." Spoke the silver haired swordsman. "Do you truly believe that a ninja with your current level of strength would stand against someone of my caliber. I have defeated a Nibi jinchuuriki with one of my own summons and the Raikage who considers himself to be the fastest shinobi alive. With Konoha's Yondaime Hokage being dead as he returned to the Life Stream."

Neji scowl appeared on Neji's face as he held no love for the Kumogakure, since they were the ones for his father's death. "Even if I am to die on this night." He said as a look of determination appeared on his face. "I will make sure that Hanabi-sama will stay safe."

"Such blind loyalty to undeserving people as you remind me of Hatake Kakashi." Said Sephiroth. "It is a shame that your loyalty is all for nothing. Because had your father stayed alive, he would still live a life of misery and your children that you would have in the future. Would also be in the life of slavery with no end in sight. You are not even given the freedom to love a person outside your clan."

Sephiroth the pulled out a recorded as he played the conversation that took place on the mission to recover a tracking bug. The conversation also included the stuff that Hinata revealed the story of why her uncle could have been spared. Along with Sephiroth's words that told of slavery of the second branch family members.

"Do you see it now Hyuuga Neji?" Asked the One Winged Angel as his gaze fell on the prodigy. "Your father would have been alive, yes. But he would still be a slave to your uncle and your cousins to sever until his last breath. Which your own children would safe this ridiculous fate, could you live with that fact? Your father was given something that your second branch members could only dream of. Thought it is was not much of a choice in the matter on his account and I suspect that he truly did not wish for such a choice."

Neji wanted to argue against Sephiroth in his words, but could only ask. "Why?"

"Why you ask?" Sephiroth repeated. "If he had to choose slavery over living with his son. Then I believe he would have choose to watch you grow into a man and cherish every moment he has with you. But I suspect that the Hyuuga Elders might have had a hand in convincing him, of him having some slight freedom. I shall give you a choice with incentive from me to make your own clan. But I will send you and those that wish to have their own freedom to find peace as I will give them the same incentive."

"And what is this incentive you speak of?" Neji asked when he saw the silver haired swordsman give off a pleased look.

"I shall free you from the Caged Bird Seal and I shall do it right now." The Fallen Angel said as he puts his target down. Then his hand started glow a bright blue light and placed it on the head of Neji.

Neji though was too was shocked at the offer of being freed from the Caged Bird Seal. He did not completely notice Sephiroth close in on him as he placed his hand on his head. For a brief moment he felt the pain coming off the seal, only to be replaced by a sense of being lighter. Sephiroth then took his hand away from the second branch prodigy. Neji then took his hitai-ate off along with the wraps that his seal and looked into the koi-fish pond to see the Caged Bird Seal is gone.

"I'm truly free..." Neji said as he looked to the fallen angel who picked up Hanabi. "How will you be able to keep those that are free from the Caged Bird Seal safe?"

"Just gather those who want to be free from their seal and gather them here." Sephiroth commanded as he saw Neji nod his head and left for his search.

It did not take Neji long to gather a large amount of second branch family member to the koi-fish pond. All them looked at Sephiroth with pleasing looks in their eyes that wanted freedom. The fallen angel assured these certain Hyuugas would be free the moment they reach the temporarily home, before moving to a secure one. He then opened a large black portal to have the second branch members walk through and with little reluctance they did as they were told. But Sephiroth made a Kage bushin of himself to travel with the Hyuugas along with Hanabi as he stayed behind.

**_Back with the Shiva Sisters_**

The sister summons were becoming annoyed with the ninjas who would not try to stay down. As they had killed a great few of the ninja with ice made weapons of their own creations. Nix, fashioned out a pair of dual swords as Stryia made a double ended spear. There were a few times that the sisters would freeze their enemies to death to the point where they're bodies shattered.

However Nix was becoming very bored with the lack of having a decent fight as she was commanded to fight weaklings. But that changed when a jounin did a Katon jutsu at her and forced the Ice sister to be on the defensive and started to toy with her opponent for a time. That was until Stryia came in from the side as she impaled the jounin from the back with her spear. Then was about to scold her sister on being too aloof when it comes to battle. If she had not heard the voice from their master through a mental link.

**"It is time to leave Nix." **Stryia said to her twin who pouted a little. **"Join with me to reach out master faster alright."**

**"Okay!" **Nix said giddly as this was sure to leave a mark.

"Your not going anywhere!" Said Homura. "By the power of Konoha's council, you are under arrest."

**"Listen, old human and listen well." **Stryia said in a very deadly voice. **"You do not have to power to command us as that right only belongs to Sephiroth-sama." **

Stryia then grabbed the elder by collar of his clothes as the fabric started to slowly turn into ice. But it started to spread on the man's body as a look of complete terror started show on Homura's face. The ice then spread onto his body faster, making the man scream. Only to be frozen from head to toe with his frozen look of terror could be seen. Stryia then broke the head off from the body and held it in her hand before crushing it in her grip.

**"Ooohh, why did you have to be so cool after saying how I was messing around?" **Nix demanded as she made a sphere of ice around them. **"I wanted to do something like that. But no, you had to steal the spot light from me."**

**"What can I say Nix." **Stryia said with her arms folded and closed eyes. **"Sometimes you have to wait for the best moment. But now we really must get to out new master."**

The ninja outside the sphere of ice were about to use their strongest katon jutsus to break the protective barrier. Only for the sphere to burst into small shards of ice that injured some of the ninjas at the scene. But only to find the sister were no long in sight as a strange type of metal object with two wheels the sister had. Koharu walked to the front of the machine to inspect what it was and if it could be some use for the village. But then jumped out of the when the object started up with a hum and started to move on its own accord. Object then started to spin in circle rather fast as the air started to become colder than before. After waiting for a few moments for the object to stop, which the tires screeched. A large glacier of ice burst out from the ground and some of the pointed ice stabbed shinobi or nearby civilians before the is burst into tiny shard and the bike took off

"After that thing and destroy it!" Yelled Tsunade with some of her ninjas were looking very scared to even approach the thing.

**_Hyuuga Compound: Sephiroth_**

The fallen angel was leaning against the gate outside the compound with a book with a crimson cover. The name of the book called LOVELESS is written in gold cursive letters. He then stopped reading the book when he felt the mana presence of the Shiva Sisters approaching his location.

"Well you two sisters have taken up an interesting form." Sephiroth with an amusing tone. "Is this one of your upgrades you learned from growing or is it a change you wanted for yourselves."

**"Hey be nice, Sephiroth-sama!" **Nix pouted. **"Your going to be leaving this place in style and you should count yourself lucky. That you get to ride two beautiful sisters, so be gentle."**

Stryia let out a very annoyed sigh at her twin. **"Must you show our master you lewd behavior?" **Said the masked sister. **I apologize Master, my sister is a bit of an exhbitionist at times."**

"Do not worry yourself Stryia." The fallen angel assured his summons. "Right, now I need to make an escape from this village and make sure that I do not have any pursuers."

**"I believe that escaping from this village unscathed will be difficult, even for you Master." **Stryia commented sternly, but saw a slight smirk on Sephiroth's face.

**_With Tsunade_**

The Godaime Hokage paced around her room before looking to glare at the incoming anbu with an owl mask. "You have better come with good news or the only thing left of you will just be a head." Tsunade said to her ninjas who was shaking out of fear.

"H-Hokage-sama, we have located the one known as Sephiroth." Owl said and saw his commander's mood brighten a little.

"Where is he now?" Tsunade asked.

"We have him surrounded near the gate." Answered Owl and saw the Hokage mood do a complete 180 and was a lot happier at the situation. "And what of the two females and the object that terrorized the village?"

Now Owl started to shake more violently than ever. "We believe that the females and the object might have already escaped the village by some means and we have looked everywhere for them. But we have not found any trace of them."

A frown appeared on the face of the Senju and a look of murder could be seen in her eyes. "Well no matter, once we get Sephiroth to Ibiki and Anko at Anbu HQ. I'm sure he will give us his secrets and will be able to take what we need from the man."

Tsunade was about to make her way to the location of Konoha's enemy. But was then stopped when a very loud crashing sound could be heard in the village. She thought that the man may have planted explosives around the village to cover his escape as she turned to the window to see the damage. Only for her eyes to widen in shock at the sight before her. Which was the gates that were surrounding the village itself started to crumble down section by section as this made the village very vulnerable

**_Else where_**

Two figures watching the event of the Konoha's gate being destroyed were shocked beyond measure. Never in all their time of being ninjas in their lives. Would they see the sight of the villages gate crumble or the fact that one person was capable of doing such destruction on a grand scale. It was frightening to know such a person exists in the Elemental Nations.

"You didn't have to come with me." Said a voice that belongs to Mitarashi Anko as she looked to the side.

The second person is dressed in Konoha anbu gear without a mask as she gave a smile to the other woman. "We have been friends for a long time and I'm not going to let you go through this alone." Said the woman known as Uzuki Yugao. "Besides we have been through worse things than this, so we might as well look for Kakashi-sempai or Jiraiya-sama like Sephiroth said." Glances at Anko's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I can beat the shit out of Orochimaru." The Snake princess said with a grin. "Lets get the fuck out of here."

This would be the last time Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yugao would ever be as ninjas of Konohagakure no sato.

**xx**

**_Moments before the gates fell: Sephiroth_**

Spehiroth kept his eyes closed as he stood surrounded by Konoha ninjas. Most ninjas wanted to lash out at the man for what he has done to their village. But they had to bide their time to take a chance on doing such things and most were afraid of him. With the reports the of the fallen angel's defeat over the Raikage was not to be taken lightly.

The fallen angel then deflected some shurikens that were thrown in his direction via Masamune. After which he taunted the ninjas by beckoning to come at him with his left hand. This got the needed result for him to have their attention so that his plan would be a success. A jounin then went through the needed hand seals for a fuuton jutsu as he called it **_Fuuton: Daitoppa_**. Sephiroth watch this with low amusement on his part as he did a slash attack and eight white streaks followed the attack. This made the ninja fall to peices as the streaks went through his body.

"Damnit! Move in!" Yelled an anbu.

Sephiroth still did not make his move as he could sense the Shiva Sisters approach in their bike form. Most of the ninjas were not aware of the Shiva Sisters or their appearance. As those that were in the area did not know how to describe the bike. So the fallen angel was not surprised when some of the ninjas were run over by the bike which stopped at Sephiroth's person. However before he sat down on the bike, he did a quick Quake spell. The ninjas started to tumble over themselves as they lost their footing while Sephiroth sat down on the bike. The few that were able to remain standing were about to make a move on the fallen angel. But then stopped when a loud crashing sound rung throughout the area and saw the large walls of the village tear down.

_"The Kage Bushin jutsu has a lot of promise." _Sephiroth thought as he planted tweleve clones outside the village. _"With using the Quake spell as the signal to alert the clones as they tear down the Gates of the village with Sephiroth's Blade Beam attack. Using this destruction as a distraction from following my escape and it will prevent Konoha ninjas from leaving the village to search for the missing Hyuugas as they will be to busy repairing the wall."_

He then felt the orb emit a power of some sort of feeling of joy that he could make out. _"Do not worry yourself, as I too will free you into the living world. So please be a little more pateint, Tifa Lockhart."_

With that his bases covered from being tracked down by the arrogant ninjas of Konoha. Sephiroth rode out of the village fast as the exhaust from the bike blew the tracks away.

**xx**

**xx**

**_Danzo's last thoughts before death_**

The Root commander felt his life force leaving his body along with his strength to do anything. If only he had the strength to speak of Uzumaki Kushina's last apprentice name. Than the village will gain the needed power to began conquest over the other villages. But it looked like the death god took every means to keep the last remaining secret as he could one think of the name of the apprentice.

...If only we could corner that boy.

Our village will be where it was rightfully belongs...

...Damn you, Namikaze Minato

Damn you, Jiraiya...

And lastly, burn in hell...Uchiha Itachi...

**xx**

**xx**

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Well that is it for this chapter and I hope everyone has enjoyed it. No flames or rants, I prefer to take good comments over the bad. See you in the next chapter of Nightmare Reborn but I will update my other Naruto Crossover Naruto Entrance Into Fantasy R2.**_


	5. Trial by Lightning

**Hello to the fans of Nightmare Reborn and I am glad to see that everyone has enjoyed the forth chapter of the story. Though I was kinda hoping to get two hundred reviews on the chapter. Now there are a lot of you asking if this story is going to become a harem fic. Well about that... it's a secret. I can only guess that a lot of you fans were shocked at Tifa's appearance in the last chapter. But let us continue with the story now okay.**

**On a very important note, thank you for the beta reading Tristan 67  
**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

Normal - Talking

_Italic - thoughts_

**Bold - Demon, Summons or Computer talking**

_**Bold Italic - Jutsus or spells**_

_**Bold, Italic & Underline - Story Break & Author's Note**_

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

At an old Uchiha Clan safe-house that hasn't been actively used in over a quarter of a century, Uchiha Itachi was sitting quietly in the singular throne-like stone chair that was in the center of the massive bunker. The former ANBU Captain had his head down in deep contemplation as he sifted through the recent actions of his former home, Konoha, that he just learned of. He was quite shocked when a secret message from Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, and even more so at its contents. The Uchiha prodigy studiously racked his mind planning out the many possible outcomes from the blond being exiled from the village he currently still protected, and the one that said blond used to protect. He knew that Danzo would try to acquire the secrets of his late sensei's knowledge and jutsu, or rather it would be a predictable move on the Elder's part. Especially, as he remembered the last time he spoke in length about said Elder before he left Konoha to protect her from abroad in the Sandaime Hokage's office.

**xx**

_**Flashback**_

The two ninjas stood in the office among the pile of dead Ne ANBU squad as the elder Kage could only scowl at the audacity of his rival having his own private military force! That is something that can only be authorized by the Hokage alone; and he certainly did not allow said man to have one! He then allowed some of his pipe-smoke to release from his mouth as younger man in the room, Uchiha Itachi, checked the dead for any hidden explosives and information.

"They are all dead Hokage-sama." Itachi tonelessly stated as he looked at his leader. "I believe it would prove wise to err on the side of caution and I were to place a high level Genjutsu around our location, and you can activate the S-rank Barrier Jutsu for your office, to ensure our privacy."

"I am already working on it." Said the Sandaime as he flew through several hand seals at a furring pace that one would think was impossible at his old age, but spoke of highly of his immense skill; even in his advancing years. "The jutsu is now active, and I see you've finished as well; impressive."

"Hai, I was told that you needed to speak with me regarding an urgent matter, Lord Hokage." Itachi spoke with utmost seriousness in his emotionless and usual monotone voice. Said tone of voice and face lacking in expression had become his trademark since he learned to mask his emotions and thoughts from those around him. As it was always important to guard your thoughts in the shinobi world, as failure to do so usually wound up costing you your life, or worse...your loved one's lives in your stead.

"Indeed, it concerns Uzumaki Naruto." Sarutobi stated. "As you are very well aware, Danzo is still trying to gain support from the council in making Naruto the perfect weapon of Konoha; well, for him period. But, so far the only thing keeping him safe is his last name. A name, in which, you are very familiar with. Seeing as Uzumaki Kushina only taught three people in Konoha Uzumaki-Style Fuinjutsu. Those three people would be in very high demand to teach others that style of Fuinjutsu or they'd be under immense danger. If would got out that she had a son, whom is heir to the Uzumaki fortune, treasures, bloodline, and their entire works on the subject of Sealing, then that child be under monumental danger for obvious reasons."

Hiruzen leveled the full brunt of his stare unto the ANBU Captain to impress upon the young man the seriousness of what he was going to say next. Given how intelligent said young man was, the glare was unneeded, but it'll get his point across all the better. "With that said, Kushina only taught Fuinjutsu to Minato, Jiraiya, and you. So, since Danzo cannot get his grubby little hands on you three, considering the recent passing of both Minato and Kushina, he will put all of his effort into gaining Naruto. With that out in the open, your mother was also acting as Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan since your father is away on mission for the village, and has been providing Naruto with some protection from the others. And with you and Shisui being his guards, Danzo is trying to call in all of his old favors to get the child, even though those efforts have come up short. Thank Kami-sama for small favors. But I fear that Danzo, along with the civilian-side of the Council will try to undermine my authority, you clan, and you and Shishu to gain said child, as either a weapon or dead are their only goals."

The only outward reaction that the young man gave away to show his leader of his thoughts on the matter was the slight tensing of the area around his eyes, the miniscule tightening of his bicep muscles to show that he was clinching his hands into fists, that were currently resting behind his back in the at-ease position, at the mere thought of someone doing that to his late beloved sensei's only child and heritage. "I completely understand, Hokage-sama." Replied Itachi. "My mother was the one who told me of this and believes that Naruto-kun is her late best friend's child; along with knowing who Kushina was romantically involved with, I can only come up with the assumption that Danzo is having the boy monitored to see if he inherited his mother's special Chakra-Chains, along with his father's high intellect; even by our standards. In which, if he plays his cards well enough, he may have a great chance of acquiring Naruto-kun through the use of the term 'Guardian', yes? And, should that fail, then he would try something sinister much like Orochimaru has done in the past to get what he wanted."

"Impressive. But, to answer you question, yes, I came to that conclusion myself as well." Sarutobi spoke in a prideful voice, before turning grim. "For now, all we can do is watch over the boy and eliminate his forces, one by one. But, we'll have to wait and see for now. So, enough about that. Any recent information about your father's actions against Konoha?"

Itachi looked straight into the eyes of Hiruzen, as to not show his disappointment, but it was all to clear for Hiruzen. "He has not changed his mind." Answered the young ANBU with a hint of anger hidden along the undertones of the short statement. "I fear my father may already be too far gone to be reasoned with and needs to be dealt with for the good of the village. However, not the entire Clan agrees with his methods of committing a coup against you and the village. All I can do now is to secretly move some of the innocents to an old Uchiha Safe house nearby, or Shisui and I will build one ourselves. I hope that this course of action is agreeable with you, Hokage-sama?"

"That is more than agreeable with me Itachi." spoke the Sandaime as he looked off into the distance. "I am very sure that Danzo knows about the coup and with the help of that aging whore Koharu. He will begin to move to eradicate the entire clan with the exception of you. This will allow him to turn his kunoichi into the prize 'bitches', while putting you out to 'stud', so to make a new Uchiha Clan that's 100% loyal to him and him alone. And when he has enough prized 'pups', he'll put down the 'stud' to ensure said 'stud' doesn't 'taint' his pups. Do you follow me, Itachi?"

"Wishful thinking is a poor habit for people of they're nature." Remarked Itachi with a small smirk gracing his face. "But, should the scenario turn sour, then I will leave the village and protect it from the outside. Just promise me to make sure that Naruto-kun stays safe from people both inside and outside the village, should said operation go south."

"I will do the best I can for as long as I continue to live and breathe." the aging Kage answered sincerely. "I would assume that you will be teaching Naruto his mother's legacy when you have the time for it."

"I would never dishonor Kushina sensei's legacy, and to not teach him would strip me of my honor and tarnish her own honor for showing such faith in me." The young ANBU said with the utmost conviction laced in his words, as his fully mature Sharingan unconsciously flared to life to show his undying loyalty to Kushina and her family, and steadfast seriousness that spoke volumes of his dedication. "Kushina-sensei taught me so much and it would only be right to teach him what I have learned from her." Casting a quick look over the aging leader's shoulder, he looked off into the distance noticing the time, "It is dawn already, Hokage-sama."

**xx**

_**End Flashback**_

"How long has it been since that day?" Itachi muttered to himself. "Konoha has done nothing in recent years but trample on the ones who valued the village more than their very own lives, but seemed to praise the corrupt. '_No,'_ he quickly corrected himself,_ 'the village was created to become a symbol and beacon of peace, it's just the ones in power that are destroying such a selfless image and are not worthy of being saved!'_ He stood up from his throne-like seat and looked at the ceiling in such a way that if an observer looked closely enough, they'd notice that he appeared to be looking 'through' the ceiling and into the sky itself. "What would you have done in my place Kushina-sensei? I know that Konoha will be hunting me more so now than before." He quietly spoke unto his self.

Soon after uttering those words, the door to his left slid open to show nothing and no one entering the room with the exception of a single paper butterfly. As he reached his hand out to grasp it, the butterfly landed on his open palm and unfolded itself to reveal a simple message.

**Leader-sama wants to speak with you.**

Itachi could only sigh at the summon he just received. He had to travel to Amegakure no sato to meet with said 'Leader-sama',and on top of that, he found the village to be utterly depressing.

**xx**

**xx**

_**Yuki no Kuni: Days later**_

"I never thought I would see you in this type of a situation." Said Koyuki as she looked a bit confused by her guest. "I mean you are a very well known ninja to have just left your village, and to come here of all places. Konoha might suspect you coming to this country as we are among the list of countries that owe a great deal to your former team."

"I know, but the places where I would have normally sought asylum first would be the ones they would search for me. So, I couldn't go to those places and endanger the many innocent lives on my account." Said the man who revealed himself to be Hatake Kakashi. "I am unsure if you are aware of the recent happenings in Konoha."

Koyuki frowned a bit at that little tidbit of information she received from an unknown source regarding Naruto's exile. "Yes, I am well aware of what has happened to Naruto." She said with a icy tone in her voice. "I just do not understand how or why they could do such a thing to the most loyal person in the entire village."

The former Konoha Jounin nodded his head in understanding. "I honestly don't know the reason myself, and I have no real leads as to why Tsunade would suddenly turn her back on him now." He spoke in mild contemplation, as it was very unusual for the blond Kage to switch personalities at the drop of a hat like she did. Suspicious even. "I have little to no solid leads to explain her actions either, however, I do know that eventually, they will come here looking to negotiate with your country to solidify the treaty between both countries. Of that, you can be sure"

"Well, they blew their chance the moment they banished this country's hero!" She spat out before looking at the Copy-ninja. "So, what will you be doing now that you have left the village?"

"Honestly, I want to try to find Naruto." Kakashi admitted to the Daimyo of Snow/Spring Country. "But I do not have many leads as to where he might have traveled to, and from what I heard on the way here, Jiraiya-sama has too cut all his ties to the village as well. So, the only thing I can do now, is try to get into contract with Jiraiya=sama to see if he can use their shared summoning contract to tract Naruto down."

"Jiraiya... You mean the author of this?" She pulled out an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha' along the cover and then a movie-script of the same title to show him. "The author is or was from Konoha too?"

"Yes, in fact he taught Naruto how to summon toads in the first place." Kakashi spoke with pride in his voice. "From what I could tell, Naruto is a very quick leaner."

Just then a soldier came bursting through the door as he was breathing hard. "Excuse me for the interruption Koyuki-sama." He spoke while trying to catch his breath. "But we received some more news in regards to Konohagakure no sato."

"I do hope that it is at least important enough to cause you to barge in here like this." She spoke with all the authority someone of her station is expected to have.

The guard then nodded his head before bowing in respect. "It is Koyuki-sama." The man answered. "It seems that the Branch-Family of the Hyuga Clan has vanished from the village, and now various other villages are now searching for them."

"To enslave or to breed them I bet." Kakashi said to himself, but loud enough for everyone else in the room to hear. He then put a hand in the air to forestall their reactions to his comment and began to elaborate. "From what I can gather, if word has already spread to the other nations about the Hyuga Branch-Family's disappearance, then the other villages will take this opportunity to gain a powerful bloodline for their village. But for a maximum gain, they're going to make the those whom are old enough bare children, and for the males, they will but put out to impregnate loyal shinobi of that particular village. This is done to ensure the loyalty to their village. They will keep the most talented and knowledgeable of the Branch-Family alive, to teach future generations the Hyuga's taijutsu, the Juken; the others will most likely be killed after their usefulness is over."

"That's terrible." Koyuki said. "Ninja villages would sink that low to play Kami, just to ensure that their power grows above the other nations?"

"As harsh as this sounds Koyuki-sama," Kakashi spoke in a solemn voice. "it is true. And right now, they are going to be hunted down like animals. If they refuse, then the most likely case, is that the ninjas from any village will take the body back to their home to implant the eyes into someone strong or worse."

"Does anyone know where the refugee Hyuga have gone?" Asked the Snow Daimyo, and saw her guard nod his head. "Where?"

"Nami no kuni..." The guard stated.

Kakashi then looked down and brought his hand to his chin before looking at the Yuki Daimyo. "Koyuki-sama, I would like to have some of your guards accompany me to Nami." He asked as she looked at him with a knowing smile.

"You want to help them." She simply stated to the Copy-Ninja, who simply gave her an eye-smile and nodded his head. "Very well, tell the Captain to ready his best men to depart to Nami no kuni as fast as he can ready them! Also, Hatake Kakashi shall be in charge."

"Yes, Kyouki-sama!' The guard replied as he ran off.

**xx**

**xx**

_**Taki no Kuni:**_

The One-Winged Angel hovered in the moonless night sky for the first time since his arrival in this village. He gazed upon the stars as thoughts of his old dream still lingered at the forefront of his mind, but he truly felt no desire to pursue the Promised-Land anymore. He was unsure if this was the lingering influence of his original persona's, Uzumaki Naruto, doing or not, but his drive to find his perfect utopia no longer concerned him anymore.

But now, that was in the past and held no relevance to him now that he has his eyes set on something else now. He then swept his gaze down to an isolated patch of forest below him. He had captured a ninja team leaving the village of Takigakure to gather information about various issues, but mostly for knowledge of their village. Of course, they resisted in answering his questions at first, but he simply demonstrated his _**Doom**_ spell, and then turned his finger upon the leader. To which, he count down the time until his death from twenty seconds and promised to do so to each one of his team as well. The spell proved to be just the type of incentive Sephiroth needed for the others to spill they're guts, before killing them painlessly. With information he received, he turned from the ashes of the former Taki-nin and set his sights in acquiring what he came here for.

The exact location of both their Hero's Water and the Nanabi Jinchuriki.

_**Later That Night**_

"Hey, did you hear about what happened in Konoha a few days ago?" Asked a gate guard. "That Sephiroth guy, appeared in the village and killed two of the elders in their village along with several of their ninjas. Now they are suspecting that he may have had a hand in the vanishing of the Hyuga Branch-Family as well!"

"No shit? I heard that he tore down the village's walls before escaping too." Said the other with slight fear laced in his voice. "I just hope that guy doesn't set his sights on our village because if he does, hell, I'd be the first one out the door! Let's face it, this guy took out a Jinchuriki in Kumo along with the Raikage without breaking a sweat! What chance do we stand against a guy like that?"

"None, because your lives are already forfeit." Spoke a cruel voice from behind the two guards, and the last thing they saw, was the shine from the Masamune. "Now return to the Life Stream." Was the last thing he whispered before walking through the only entrance into the village; or was, when he sensed the power of the Jinchuriki he was looking for near by.

The Nanabi Jinchuriki, Fu, smelled the scent of blood flooding the air near her location and quickly fled to see what had happened. But, she also felt the inner fear of her Bijuu stirring inside her body, as if it wanted to run away. However, the green-haired Taki-nin did no such thing, as she sensed that whomever this person was, they weren't entirely human. Unlike those humans that glared at her when her back was turned or like the times they brought food to her in a common bowl like she was some pet!

**"Be careful Fu, this one is different from the others." **Spoke the Nanabi as it gauged it's vessels opponent looking through Fu's own eyes. _**"there is something familiar about him, and yet so very dark in nature as well."**_ As both her and Fu came upon the ethereal-looking man. They tensed upon seeing his gaze bore into their souls, but yet, he did nothing but look upon them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Sephiroth." The One-Winged Angel stated in a calm voice as he slightly bowed his head for a second. "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"No! I refuse to give my name to a common human man!' Spat Fu as she glared at the silver-haired swordsman, who, just chuckled at her statement like it was some kind of joke. Upon hearing him continue his low laughter at her expense, she became incensed at the audacity of this man. Something that she wouldn't allow to continue without matting out his punishment. "What's so funny! Did I say something that you found humorous you worthless human pest!"

**"I-Im-Impossible! H-How has he returned to this world? **The Nanabi stuttered out fearfully. **"Thi-This has to be an illusiong...a joke! How has he returned after so long and why did he return now of all times?"**

_"What's going on Okaa-sama?" _Fu mentally asked her bijuu. _"Do you know this human and is he dangerous to us?"_

**"Sephiroth is something that shatters the boundaries between Demons, Humans and the Kami themselves! He is beyond the term of dangerous, as saying something is dangerous means that you could beat the thing at a cost. All forms of resistance against this being is futile!" **Yelled the Kabutomushi as it shook in fear from within its seal again. **"The person is anything, but human. He could easily kill you without batting an eye-lash if he so desired. We can only hope that he will not threaten to separate us." **Fu then mentally nodded her head in silent agreement with her Bijuu.

"My name is Fu." She spoke as evenly as she, in a vein hope to not show her growing fear of him. "Why are you here in Taki?" She flatly asked him trying to banish her growing anxiety of just being in his mere presence.

"Not many would have asked that question since I made my presence known to the Elemental Nations." Sephiroth stated in mild amusement. "Most would either run from a confrontation with me in fear or they would put on a very unconvincing display of false bravado in a vein hope of defeating me. But, to answer your inquiry, I am here for two simple reasons. One, to gain the legendary Hero Water of Taki, that your village is so proud to have. And the second reason, well, that reason stands before me right now."

"M-Me, you better explain yourself!" Fu demanded as the Nanabi inside kept yelling at her to not anger the person in front of her.

"Honestly, I am here to make you an offer." Said the One-Winged Angel. "That offer is simple. You can either accept to join me in a partnership, or you can walk away from me on your own freewill. But, you should also know that if I must, I will forcefully subdue both you and your Bijuu. In which, instead of being my partner, I will make the both of you nothing more than a powerful summon creature, while Fu, you will become nothing more that my private servant to do with what I please. Now, I know that my offer to you also carries with it a serious threat, but I would like to have you come with me of your own free will. As, should you choose to do so willingly, I will make whatever dreams you do have, a reality."

"I don't believe you. I've heard the same line before from various humans and each one was lying through their teeth! You look too human to be trusted." She admitted to the fallen angel whom simply let loose a bone-chilling chuckle in return.

"And what makes being human so repulsive to you?" He questioned the green-haired girl who gained a thoughtful look.

"Humans are nothing buy liars, betrayers, and traitors! Anything that comes out of their mouths' are nothing but lies to get you to suit their needs. Then, once you've helped them in their quest, they abandon you to your fate!" She hissed out as her orange-hued eyes hardened. "They always talk about love and friendship for everyone in the village, but for a Jinchuriki like me, I'm not included on the list; as we, the Jinchuriki aren't considered human."

Sephiroth understood her plight, as he reminisced about his past as he turned his gaze to look upon the moonless sky once again. "I agree with you, as a fair majority of 'humans' cannot be trusted. As its these same humans of the Shinobi Era that endeavor to hide the ugliness they they have created." He said in a amused tone. "They do so because as they gaze upon their reflection, they only see their delusions of perfection, which they've built around themselves. However, they can never hide the true monster that dwells within the depths of their very soul. As its through their prejudicial view of Jinchuriki and anything else that they don't understand or cannot control, that has brought that monster out for all to see. No Fu, you see, it is we who are the true humans, and its the ones whom cover themselves in sheepskin that are the true monsters!" He vehemently stated while he turned his luminescent elongated-pupil onto her startled form. "So, tell me, what is your choice, Fu?"

Fu looked at Sephiroth with confusion, and slight fear, plainly written across her face as she digested the full weight of his words. "My choice is..."

_**Takigakure: 1 Hr. Later**_

The village of Waterfall was in a flurry of movement as various shinobi crisscrossed the village in a vein attempt to lock said village down to prevent anyone from coming or going. As it was only moments ago where a group of Chunin had found the slaughtered bodies of the gate guardians for the early night-shift. Both men were found practically eviscerated and almost bisected face down in the lagoon a dozen or so meters in-front of the waterfall that gave the village its name. Already, various theories were abound with whom the killer, or killers, could be, but the biggest problem was the lack of evidence at the crime scene. But, like always, the prejudicial shinobi of Waterfall were already looking to pin the blame on their resident Jinchuriki.

As one of the Chunin was looking over the evidence, or lack there of, he already knew whom he wanted to blame for this crime; if the vicious smirk that marred his features was any clue to go by. "Joshiro, I know who did this. I bet that this was that monster's doing! That little bitch has never known her place, and I feel, that its up to us men to show that little bitch her proper station in this village. What do you say?" Lecherously spat out another Chunin whom could sense his fellow comrades excitedly nod their heads in agreement. "Knowing that monster, it was most likely to be its doing, and this time, Sumaru can't save her, as it gives us the perfect excuse to make sure she knows her place."

Suddenly, the winds began to howl violently around them as the skies above began to rapidly darken with the occasional flash of lightning, and the rumble of thunder. With how violent the winds were, the shinobi of Taki were forced to cover their face to keep dust and other irritants from getting into their eyes. One ninja began start shivering from the freezing cold winds that pelted against their bodies' relentlessly. Abruptly, a kunoichi came stumbling out of a dark alleyway with her face frozen in complete terror. She then stopped to see her fellow ninjas in front of her with looks of concern as she was going to them for help.

"P-Please h-heelp-." She suddenly stopped in mid-speech when she felt a sting pierce her from behind and travel through her being. The shaking kunoichi looked down to shockingly see a demonic nodachi-type sword sticking right through her gut. Said woman, was too stunned to do anything other than drop to her knees as she began to spit up various fluids and blood. She soon slumped over to her left as her eyes closed, in what her comrades assumed, was the final time. Mere seconds later, the sound of soft footfalls could be faintly heard coming from the dark alleyway. The Taki-nin tensed as their flight or fight instincts kicked in, and for a moment, all was silent. The inky black darkness of the night was soon pierced by sickly luminescent green eyes, and yet, that wasn't what struck fear into the Taki shinobi.

No, it was the elongated slit-like pupil of her killer's eyes that made their lives flash before their very eyes. You would think that her comrades would be thrown into a rage upon seeing the face of her killer, but all they noticed of the killer, besides his gender being male, was his glowing eyes and the massive nodachi that was currently embedded through the woman's stomach. It was those very eyes and that sword that was the calling-card of the monster that was now listed in Kumo's Bingo Book; Sephiroth!

"Normally, I would never have soiled my blade with the blood of a coward like you woman." Said the One-Winged Angel as he glided toward her from behind as he picked her up the scruff of her uniform and brought his head down to whisper into her ear. "I know that you are still alive woman. I also know that your body is currently in a state of shock, but should I end your miserable life quick or make it as slowly and painful as I possibly can; just for your act of cowardice?"

"P-Pleaasee, ma-ke it quick, I-I beg y-ou mercy." The Jounin pleaded with her soon-to-be killer who just smirked at her pleadings.

"Mercy is wasted on foolish people like you, perhaps, if you were brave." He spoke in a tone that was laced with cruelty. "But for the likes of you, I will give none. Moreover, to use an innocent child as your private shield to save your own life is something that I cannot forgive nor tolerate. Nor, shall I allow you to try to make amends."

Sephiroth then grabbed the handle of Masamune as he slowly started to turn the blade clockwise every so slowly, as if he was speeding up the amount of time she had left before the Shinigami came for her soul. All the while listening to the woman scream in agony he showed no emotion. Only for the Taki-nins to growl in anger at seeing such a display of cruelty in front of them. But both ninjas knew they stood no chance against someone of Sephiroth's caliber. Finally, Sephiroth violently ripped Masamune from the kunoichi, bathing the area in her life-sustaining fluids.

"Now the only question is, what do I do with you two?" Said Sephiroth locking his cold calculating eyes upon them. "We both know that whatever you have in your arsenal will only delay your death, if not make said death extremely...painful. I could allow you to seek out your leader for help, but that would just attract unwanted attention and cause me to be in this cesspool of a village mere moments longer than I originally intended to. Maybe, just maybe, you two may be of some use to me and I just might allow you to leave with your lives. But, I would think your answer to my query very carefully. As I will suffer no fool nor will I think twice of wiping Taki off the map should you make this...troublesome."

"W-What do you want?" Asked a Chunin, as both he and his partner were hoping the man before them kept his word.

The One-Winged Angel nodded his head in approval as his lips twitched into a small smile. "I wish to acquire the Hero's Water." He pushed a little further when he saw both Chunin flinch at the thought of what this monster could do with something so powerful. "How about I make your choice easier to answer for you? Here's what I can do, should you decide not to help yourselves while helping me. I can end your lives through much more agonizing means, as my sword should never bath in the blood of weak cowards more than once per day. I promise you it will be the most painful of ways that I know before sending you back to the Life Stream. It is your choice really, die now or live to a ripe old age."

"...Follow us." They both instantly replied.

"Thank you, and before anything else." He started to add. "As soon as I acquire the Hero's Water, I would strongly suggest that you leave this village as fast as you can."

"Very well, Sephiroth-sama." They both replied as one, which earned a raised brow from the man before he simply shrugged it off and continued on his way.

"You sure do get more and more popular by the second, Sephiroth-sama." Said Fu as she calmly walked around the corner. " So, why do you need that 'water' in the first place?"

"I merely wish to analyze the properties that make up the water." He replied casually. "As I believe that it may help me in the future." He noted as he turned to Fu. "Do you know anything concerning the Hero's Water?"

Fu shrugged her shoulders at the question, but replied nonetheless. "No, not really, as what I do know about the Water is generic information and limited at best." She answered. "But, I shall tell you. All I really know is that whomever drinks the Hero's Water will have their overall chakra reserves increased exponentially. However, it is only for a limited time and the aftereffect is normally death."

It had been a couple of hours since Sephiroth came to said village and located the Hero's Water. He sensed that the Chunin had fled the village, taking his more generous request seriously, though it was of no importance to him whether they lived or died anyway. He noticed Fu taking in the sights around the more wealthier areas of the village as she had rarely been allowed inside the villager. She was normally regulated to guard/attack dog more often than anything else and never witnessed this side of the village. A fact that made the One-Winged Angel frown, as it would be a never ending cycle for Jinchuriki in the future. It needed to be stop at once; by his own hand or another didn't matter as long as it ceased being the norm.

Sephiroth was jarred from his thoughts when he sensed something incredibly powerful nearby. Something that only he could still sense, as the world now could no longer sense the power of Mana anymore. He was torn between wanting to investigate this intoxicating power source or completing his objective. He abruptly stopped walking, which immediately caught the attention of his new travel companion.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned, only to receive no reply from the man. A few moments later, he began making the necessary hand-seals to produce a Kage Bushin. As Sephiroth released the required chakra needed to complete the jutsu, upon landing on the modified Tora-Seal, a clone instantly fazed into existence before taking a cursory look around that area and turning to face its creator.

"I need you to go with Fu to acquire the Hero's Water." He stated to his clone, which simply arched a delicate silver eyebrow in return. "Surely you can sense it as well?" Sephiroth questioned his clone. For a moment, the clone closed its eyes before abruptly reopening them, and it then quickly walked over to Fu to follow her to get the Hero's Water. Its master said nothing more before leaving the two by sinking into the shadows of the night, to find the cause of the power he had sensed.

"What was all that about?" Asked Fu, as his sudden actions befuddled her.

"All shall be revealed by the end of this night." The clone answered as he started to walk towards the direction of the shrine which held the Hero's Water of Taki.

_**With the real Sephiroth**_

The One-Winged Angel could feel that the being of the power he sensed was getting stronger the deeper he walked into the area of Taki's forests known as the Weeping Trees of the Forgotten. Said area was named for the way the trees produced their own water, which fell from the leaves in such a way that made them appear to being weeping. Also, because the area was enshrouded in heavy mist that many shinobi have disappeared into, never to be seen again. After several minutes of walking, he came upon a well hidden cave that was easy to overlook, even with a strong source of light, as the cave was in the darkest area of the forest. He was not entirely sure of why other ninjas could not see the entrance, as a large enough group with either a shinobi whom held a Dojutsu, or was skilled in Fire Manipulation, should have come across this cave. It was possible that because of that fact that the people could no longer sense Mana, it blinded them to what was right in front of them. As he felt the slight prodding of Mana upon entering this area of the forest, but right now was not time to ponder about what is and isn't. Carefully looking around, he entered the cave with his sword drawn as he moved in. Out of the inky blackness of the cave, a bolt of lightning shot at him, which was so sudden, that he was forced to block the lightning with his blade.

Sephiroth stood fast against the lightning, but before long, the blast of lightning caused his sword to fly from his grasp, forcing him to release his power to protect him from being injured. Such an injury would place him at a serious disadvantage against such a powerful foe, which he has yet to even see and can only judge their power bywhat he had felt. Then, he felt it. The presence of the owner of this power he was so intimately familiar with. Said owner poured more of his energy into his attack, once again forcing Sephiroth to answer in kind by releasing his own power to even higher levels. It was now a battle of willpower and attrition!

**"So long has it been since a mortal has arrived to gain my allegiance."** Spoke a booming voice that sounded as if it came from every direction around Sephiroth. **"Mortals have long since closed their ears to our whispers in the currents of time. Perhaps they fear us for not being able to be turned into puppets to fight on their whimsical whims, or maybe because they envy power that they cannot have."** Mused the booming voice once again.

"Who are you." Asked Sephiroth.

**"My name... has long been forgotten to and by you mortals." **Sneered the voice. **"But, you seem different from the ones who use bastardized versions of my power, my element, my domain. Everyday they spit in my face with their attempts to acquire my power! But, I sense that you wield Mana within your body and you have gained the allegiance of the Shiva Sisters, whom use to be, one singular being. Now, they have evolved into a stronger form, the Goddesses of Ice and Darkness are kind in nature. But do you have what it takes to gain mine allegiance, Quezacotl, the God of Thunder and Lightning!"**

"What!" Shouted out the One-Winged Angel in a state of complete shock, as he quickly questioned what happened to the Elder God of Thunder and Lightning. "What happened to Ramuh?"

**"That name... it has been so very long since I have heard my old name again." **Quezacolt reminisced as it decided to show itself to the one whom spoke his ancient name. Soon, bolts of blue, white, and green-colored lightning began to pepper that ground as they started to form a green bird-like being. **"No longer am I known as the ageless mage that was Ramuh! The raw and untold power of lightning was too strong for that meaty husk of mine, so, it had changed me into what you presently see before you. Now, show me your resolve young one!"**

Quezacotl then lowered its head while expanding its massive green wings as lightning started to charge from it's entire body. Sephiroth knew this was going to be a difficult challenge to acquire this summons' allegiance back on his side. Unfortunately, this was not going to be just a difficult battle, it was also a test to prove his will; both to Quezacotl and himself. Sephirtoh then sensed that the power of Quezacotl's lightning was more powerful than it used to be when he was known as Ramuh. Quezacotl's power was so great that it made his arms begin to shake, almost dropping Masamune int the process, and was forcing him down onto one knee!

_"Whats the matter dobe, scared?" _Sasuke's voice rung through his head, which made him snap back up onto his feet.

_"You will never be anything compared to an Uchiha."_

_"Get out of here you demon!" (Kiba)_

_"Hinata, go for the death blow with your Juken" (Sakura)_

_"Now you know why the reason for my family's suffering." (Hinata)_

_"Because Uzumaki is a threat to our village and thus, should be eliminated." (Shino)_

_"Yeah! We'll make sure that his daughter will be a broken slave." (Kiba)_

Sephiroth then felt his anger burning once again from remembering those words that were sneered or shouted at him as he started to fall down on his final knee. But then he remembered that Jiraiya had defected from the village along with Kakashi not too long after he was exiled. Then, Neji along with the Hyuga Branch-Family members who were against Naruto's banishment. Remembering all this caused him to get back up onto one foot as those memories renewed his strength as he remembered that he was not alone and had people that truly cared for him!. Suddenly, a memory from a few days ago, before coming to Takigakure, slammed its way to the forefront of his mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Does it bother you?" Sephiroth quietly whispered as he sat in the control room of the hidden Shin-Ra lab. "To know that I have taken the name of your most hated and feared enemy?"

Just then, the ethereal form of one Tifa Lockhart appeared behind the former blond ninja. She looked to the ground for a moment as she was a bit uncomfortable about him taking ownership of such a feared and hated name. "Honestly, yes. I am a bit bothered by you taking his name, but only somewhat." She answered just as quietly, but with more force to show him that she also understood. "But, I know, beyond that shadow of a doubt, that deep down you will always be Uzumaki Naruto! A person who cares a more about those that he considers precious than even his own life!"

"How can you be so thoroughly convinced that I still have any trace of Uzumaki Naruto left within?" He asked curiously to the Jenova war hero.

Tifa could only just smile at him. "I just do, and I know that no matter how far you push yourself," She spoke quietly. "you will always care more about those closest to you; whether you know them or not. Never lose that side of you, okay." With that, Sephiroth was once again left alone to this thoughts. Could she be right?

_**End Flashback**_

Sephiroth then started to actively fight to get back onto his feet while using every ounce of both mental and physical strength he could muster out of himself. As the lightning continued to increased in both power and frequency against the silver-haired teen, Sephirtoh brought his blade back around to the left side of his body, in hopes to deflect it. Stricken with a thought of madness, he decided to end this battle quickly, and with one fluid movement, he sent the lightning careening right back at its creator with an upward slash attack. Quezacotl, who was stunned in disbelief that someone would use such a suicidal move, was left wide open and was struck down by his own attack. As the attack's power dissipated, Quezacotl fell back down from the air and landed face first on the floor.

The One-Winged Angel then used his sword as a crutch to keep himself standing upright as smoke rose from his body. He suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind for a moment, as if to steady him or to show him something more meaningful he was unsure, but as he looked over his shoulder a moment later, he only saw thin air, smoke, and debris from his battle. Before he could ponder more about whom was embracing him and why, his attention was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound across the cave.

Quezacotl had started to get up off the ground from being hit with it's own elemental attack. The being of Lightning and Thunder rose it's head to look upon the one whom bested him in combat. **"No one has ever made me feel the sting of pain from my own element." **The summon spoke with a hint of ironic-humor in his tone. **"The world has changed greatly and we have become nothing but old myths and fairy tales to mortals. However, you have shown strength that none possesses in the current time. And thus, I wish to know your name?"**

"My name is Sephiroth." He answered.

**"Very well Sephiroth, you have earned my allegiance." **Quezacotl spoke. **"Call upon me, when you wish to show those mortals that power of legends, myths, and fair tales once again!" **Quezacotl commanded with a booming voice. Soon after, the embodiment of Lightning and Thunder vanished becoming an orb of white light, which then flew into the body of the one who became the first to best it in combat; the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth.

With his battle against Quezacotl finished, Sephiroth felt the presence of Fu and his clone approaching his location. By now, he assumed that she, along with his clone, have located and attained the Hero's Water, and their time in the village of Taki is over. All that was left, for the moment, was receiving a favorable answer from Sabaku no Gaara.

"I really hope that you do not become my enemy Gaara." Sephiroth whispered into the night sky as he once again gazed upon the moon.

**xx**

**xx**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Well that is chapter 5 everyone. I know that is it short for a chapter than the previous ones I have worked on. But you have to understand that I am working on other fics as well. See you in Chapter 6.**


End file.
